Princess Pals
by Zadien
Summary: Galatea glanced at Krystal. 'Hey, this is the first time I've seen you in your Fairy Form. It looks good on you.' 'You think' Krystal wondered, tugging at her hem. 'It's not very versatile...' Nova rolled her eyes with a huff. 'It's fine. It covers more than the Enchantix does.' Alt. ending for season 5 episodes 23-26.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club.

**A.N.** This has been in my mind for a while, and was decided on when I wrote **What Price Loyalty**. I liked the dynamic between the girls so much that I started to compose a plot revolving around them. However, a lot of people seemed to imply they wanted to write their own version of this with these characters, so I have had to push up my publishing of this story so that I won't be accused of copying those people.

**Summary: **Princess Krystal is having a hard first year at Alfea. She's alienated two of the Winx Club, doesn't feel like she fits in her. Her mother wants her to come home and she's failing classes because she has to go to war talks for an impending battle. She's also in love with a guy who only sees her as a sister. So when her mentor, the woman she's looked up to all her life, goes missing, Krystal decides that the universe really owes her one, and she's going to save Diaspro with a little help from her Princess Pals.

So here is the first chapter of Princess Pals and it's a fun story, don't take it too seriously. Have fun reading it and enjoy these four very different girls.

* * *

Princess Pals

**By**: Zadien

* * *

_Chapter One_

There was a statue in the middle of the courtyard in Domino and, for the life of her, Diaspro couldn't work out what it was. Obviously there was a man with a spear but why were there tendrils? Did it represent water or did Domino have a soothsayer/sculptor who predicted the rise of Tritannus through statues? Yet again, another example of Domino's oddity, and why it should not be in charge of anything – especially not her planet.

Closing the door to her temporary accommodation behind her, - and locking it, you never knew who could be snooping - she sent a quick look towards the statue; then briskly began to walk in the opposite direction. She'd gone three steps before she caught herself. Forcing herself to slow her pace, she took a calming breath and released. She was not freaked out by a statue. Noble ladies such as herself did not get 'freaked out' by statues. Though truthfully it wasn't the statue, it was this whole planet, the people, the issue with Tritannus… Bloom.

It was always going to be about Bloom.

It was because Bloom couldn't live without Sky that, once again, the Royal Family of Eraklyon was back on Domino. Personally, Diaspro could go a few years without ever needing to set foot on the reanimated planet. Half the time she expected ghosts to come zooming out of the walls or zombies to be plodding around the gardens.

She shivered. Not that she believed in such things.

Instead she had the Winx popping in and out like dryads, with their wishes, and their good feelings, and flower dresses - really, dresses made of flowers? Why would they wear things like that?

Well she could understand people of Lynphea having nature themed embellishments on their clothing; the Serene Sage of Lynphea made it look elegant, but the Princess of Solaria with a dress full of posies? Dragon save them all from her fashion faux pas; would she do the same when she was Queen? Would she install public holidays where everyone would be forced to wear strings of glitter twine?

All in all, it was enough to set her teeth on edge.

She stalked down the corridor and suppressed another shiver. There was something so hauntingly empty about the halls and passages of the palace of Domino. She preferred the staid atmosphere of Eraklyon's royal Chateau, with each door watched by knights, with their diamond markings, and stiff postures. Eraklyon's castle was home, and hopefully it always would be, but -

A sudden movement outside the window made her stop, her eyes locking on the object. A levabike?

The levabike driven by Prince Sky, with Bloom behind him, was soaring up into the clouds until it disappeared. Stunned, Diaspro spent a long moment staring at the sky, before she fisted her hands and let out a sound of frustration. There they went again, blowing off their obligations to go gallivanting off. How could either of them hope to be taken seriously when neither of them was willing to do their duty?

This could not be tolerated! Didn't anyone think _she_ would like a break? She'd dedicated her entire life to the kingdom of Eraklyon, was it so impossible to expect the same from others?

'Oh, no, I'm not even going to bother right now,' Nova said; stumbling to a halt, she turned on her heel and left.

Diaspro watched the girl disappear back around the corner and had almost rolled her eyes before she stopped herself. She needed to calm down. She needed to breathe. Her fingers fumbled for her rocks and as soon as they closed around the smooth, cold, blue quartz, Diaspro blew out a long, steadying breath. She was not going to lose her temper. She was better than that.

'I am not Bloom,' she whispered, pushing away from the window and stalking towards the quarters of the King and Queen. Someone needed to talk to Sky, needed to get his head in the game. Eraklyon was like a field of lava and soon the Eraklyon people would run out of space. When that happened, they would lash out. There was no doubt in her head that the brief spell that the monarchy had deigned to spend on planet was not enough to appease the people. It wouldn't even surprise her if there were council members abetting the rebels.

Pulling out her phone, Diaspro checked her emails. She was expecting a message from her source within the palace, but he seemed to be operating on a no-contact basis. Perhaps he was ignoring her; perhaps he was digging up some dirt. She needed evidence if she planned to present her concerns to the King. She was not so naive that she believed that a pretty smile would win everyone to her side like some people.

She reached the chambers of the royal couple and quickly rapped her knuckles against the ornate, metal door. Despite her issues with Bloom, and the reanimated planet, Diaspro could admit that the palace was quite stunning in terms of architecture and decor, though she didn't know if they were new additions or had the spell preserved everything in such a pristine condition. And why was the alliance meeting on Domino anyway? She suspected that her King had agreed due to his lingering guilt about his actions that had led to the attack on Domino, but why would the King of Andros come to Domino? The King of Andros had more reason than anyone to be leading the alliance, though she supposed his loyalties were questionable. But why didn't King Radius wish to seize control of the talks? Just because King Oritel had been founder of the Company of Light, did not make him leader by default. This wasn't the Company of Light; it wasn't even remotely similar. She'd been intimately acquainted with Valtor - like having a slug with slimy feelers rooting through her mind - and Tritannus was not his equal.

She knocked again, slipped the warmed stone into her pocket, and then pasted on a smile when one of the maids pried open the door, her arms draped in gowns and her eyes brimming with frustration.

'May I speak with the Queen, please?' It wasn't a question.

The maid knew her place and promptly stepped aside, closing the door with her backside when Diaspro entered and quickly scurried to an open trunk.

Queen Samara stepped out of her bedroom. 'Ah Diaspro, how are you, my dear?'

'I am well, Your Majesty,' Diaspro greeted with a reverent bow.

Once upon a time, the elegant red haired woman would have been her mother-in-law. She'd been Diaspro's mentor when she'd been younger, a woman who had understood Diaspro's plight at being separated from her family and groomed to be the perfect queen. Diaspro had modeled herself after Queen Samara, imitated her perfectly, and now, now she was little more than a servant. Perhaps she should just accept defeat and go back to Isis.

'Oh good, good. My apologies for the state of our living quarters but I am to return to Eraklyon. It seems that the people suspect that if they cannot see us, we are not still their rulers.' The woman laughed, but it had a hard edge.

Diaspro breathed a soft, imperceptible, sigh of relief. 'Your instincts are admirable, ma'am.'

Samara dismissed a maid with a wave of her hand, and motioned for Diaspro to take a seat at the table. 'What concerns you, Diaspro?'

'Well Sky -'

'Yes, Erendor says he will talk to him.'

Realising she wouldn't get anywhere, Diaspro put her concerns with Sky on the back-burner, and instead confessed something she had been thinking of since the talks began. 'I am thinking that I should take a vacation when this,' she gestured with a hand to the room and the strange surroundings, 'is all over.'

'A vacation? You will be coming back? Sky is young and conflicted. You must not give up hope.'

Oh, Queen Samara. She really had hoped Diaspro and Sky would make a love match, but even as a young teen Diaspro had been aware of their lack of chemistry. The fact that a young man would prefer to play with his sword rather than kiss his intended spoke volumes. She'd all but laid out naked in a pasture for him once and all he had wanted to talk about was his thrusting and his sheath. Yes, yes, swords were fun, but one did not want to play with them all day. He could talk about his practices at length, ad nauseam. Suffice to say, she'd almost taken his sword and snapped it many times.

'I will visit with my parents. It has been quite a while since I've seen them, perhaps I shall visit the mines, focus my abilities and come back a stronger fairy.'

'Well, that might be for the best.' Queen Samara sighed, smoothing the white cuffs of her sleeves. 'I often find that when I am frustrated with Erendor, a small break can work wonders for us both.'

Yes, this was not in any way similar. Diaspro wondered if Samara was truly blind to Sky's feelings towards Bloom, or was it a willful ignorance. Neither would help the matter when the Crown Prince was allowed so many freedoms. 'Well, I will take my leave of you. Safe travels to Eraklyon and it is my greatest hope that I shall be returning there soon.'

'Indeed it is mine too,' the Queen replied, rising to her feet and accepting Diaspro's bow.

Closing the door behind her, Diaspro pursed her lips. Well that achieved nothing.

* * *

'My King, I have a most urgent duty to perform… fzzt… krrgg… can't… oh reception… fzzzt!'

Nova hung up her phone, shoved it in the pocket of her jeans - muted -, and shook her head at the giggling Princess of Melody. 'Don't laugh. I just committed high treason.'

'I just… what on earth possessed you?'

'Fear,' Nova hissed, as she sat on the four-poster bed in Galatea's quarters. 'Absolute fear. I am so glad he's fetching Queen Luna from the harbour. By the time he gets back, we'll have returned to Alfea. Also watch out, Diaspro is on the prowl, and she is not in a good mood.'

Galatea rolled her shoulders. 'Don't worry, I'm not looking for a run in with her.'

Sliding down on the bed, Nova studied her friend. 'Does Diaspro scare you?'

From her position on the window seat, Galatea leaned her head against the window and stared out at the Domino countryside, her fingers idly playing with her pale blonde hair. 'Yes.'

'But it's Diaspro. She throws hissy fits, she got chucked off a paper because her advice was too blunt, and she reduced idiotic princesses to tears… Oh,' Nova's smile faded, 'yes, I do see your point. She's a tad harsh. I grew up with Stella, we had some of the strictest matrons and governesses because Stella was just so flighty.'

'No,' Galatea muttered, refusing to look away from the scenery. 'That's not the reason, it's… Diaspro reminds me of Icy.'

'Icy, from the Trix? But Icy's evil, Diaspro's just a bit deranged, and extremely patriotic, with an emphasis on extreme.'

Galatea sighed. 'It's her attitude. I can't explain it. It's psychological.'

Oh. Nova nodded to show she understood. 'Your wings.'

Galatea hunched her shoulders and pressed a hand against the glass. 'I can't help it. For the most part I'm fine, but then Diaspro enters a room and I'm right back in that fire again with their fingers on my…' she broke off with a shudder, her free hand reaching for her spine before she dropped it. 'I'll never be an Enchantix fairy if I can't get over this fear.'

'Yes you will, I'll help you. If needs be, I shall transfer my citizenship to Melody for an hour, throw myself off the tower in Alfea, and you can come save me; then once you have your Enchantix, I'll go back to Solaria… if King Radius allows me.'

That at least drew a reluctant chuckle from the blonde. 'Well, if you help me, I'll help you to not gain your Enchantix.'

Nova nodded her head eagerly. 'Oh please do. I feel like every time I go back to Solaria, the people are putting themselves in constant danger. I'm tripping over Enchantix opportunities, and it doesn't help that Stella is constantly trying to save the world.'

Tilting her head, Galatea frowned. 'Does King Radius think you should be there?'

'Of course he does. My duty is protect Stella, but she told him that she wants a normal life while she's at Alfea, and if she even suspects that he's got bodyguards there, she'll run away with Brandon and never return.' Which was complete and utter hooey. Stella loved Solaria; she'd never leave it. Ever. Well maybe she'd hold out for a few weeks but she'd definitely return.

'Doesn't she know about –'

'No, and we're not saying that out loud because the walls have ears.' Or worse, there was a Diaspro lurking around the palace. If Diaspro even suspected that Radius had hid some important information from his daughter, she would ferret it out and use it to her advantage. It was that kind of attitude that made Diaspro great at her job, and really terrible at making friends. Nova wasn't even sure Diaspro had any friends.

'So why are you hiding here?' Nova finally asked, having let Galatea stew while she deflected Radius's requests.

'I'm not hiding,' Galatea said, plucking at a piece of embroidered thread that had come loose in her jacket. 'I'm just admiring the gardens. Domino's really pretty.'

'For a one-time frozen wasteland?'

'Don't get snappy with me.'

'Don't avoid my questions.'

'Privacy; respect it.'

'Friendship; understand it.'

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment before Nova sighed and gave up. While Diaspro was patriotic to the extreme, Galatea was stubborn to the extreme. There was no one in the Magix Dimension who was as stubborn as Galatea - though maybe not so much in a battle anymore. Having your wings broken, even though they'd been healed by fairy dust, left lasting psychological scars and nothing, except maybe time, would ease them.

* * *

Krystal blew out a breath and glanced at the clock on her bedside cabinet. Only ten more minutes and then the bus would arrive to take them to the 'port pad so they could return to Alfea. Thank goodness. She desperately wanted to go back to school. And that was a shock because while she enjoyed school, she was failing so terribly. She laid a hand on her quivering stomach and pressed her trembling lips together. She needed to get back. She could throw herself into studying; maybe compose a timetable to help her plan her days. Did she even remember that colour-coding spell? She'd ask Roxy. Roxy knew everything and as the unofficial den mother of their suite, the pink haired Earth fairy was always willing to help.

Krystal smiled, enjoying her thoughts. She'd also have to check on Genni, make sure everything was okay with her. She was not going to stand by and watch her friend's heart get broken by a senior Specialist, not if she could help it.

The knock at the door startled her and she was reaching for her bags and phone, ready to leave, when she caught sight of Diaspro slipping in.

'I do not wish to interfere but I heard shouting, I wanted to check that you were well.'

Oh how shameful. She hadn't thought that the fight would be heard outside of her bedroom. Her cheeks grew hot. She pressed her hand to her eyes and struggled to regain her composure.

'What did you hear?' she choked out.

'I didn't hear words but…' Diaspro shrugged elegantly.

Krystal sighed and flopped back on her bed, ignoring Diaspro's hiss of reproach. 'Mother wants me to return to Lynphea after the talks are over and Tritannus defeated. She doesn't understand why I want to go Alfea. I can learn _everything _I need from the Magi and healers on Lynphea. She was homeschooled and she turned out fine, her words, not mine.' Sitting up, she shoved her hair out of her face. 'I don't want to turn out fine. I want to be the best healer in Lynphea. I _want_ to be a Healix Fairy, and Alfea is the very best school for getting a wide range of experiences. It teaches everyone from Guardian Fairies, to Godmothers, to Warrior Fairies.'

She surged to her feet, feeling the temper she'd suppressed during her mother's tirade rise to the surface. 'I have tried my best to be a good daughter but this is the one thing I'm taking for me. Think of all the good I could do as a Healix Fairy. I wouldn't just be able to diagnose people and offer them herbal remedies, I'd be able to do surgeries, and heal some of the most impossible wounds. People would come from other planets to gain my help and -'

'And that sounds wonderful, but you will be the Sage of Lynphea. Your priority must be to your people.'

Krystal slumped to the bed with a groan, drawing her knees together at Diaspro's not so subtle shove. 'I know. But… couldn't they do without me for five years? Doesn't matter anyway, I'm failing, so mother only has to wait a few more weeks and I'll come home with my tail between my legs. No use fighting destiny, I was never going to succeed.' And that was like bile in her gut, festering and corroding all her ties to her planet. 'Flora's a perfect fairy, she could rule Lynphea.'

Diaspro rose to her feet just as Krystal's phone began to flash. 'If you're going to act like a child, I shall leave you to it. I have other concerns.'

'Oh no, please.' Krystal shoved her phone under the pillow, ignoring the six missed calls. 'I didn't mean to be childish… it's just Flora's a Guardian Fairy. She's got everything.'

Pausing at the door, Diaspro speared her with a look. 'Including a boyfriend? I do hope you listened to my advice and have stayed away from Helia.'

Krystal's cheeks burned brighter and heat prickled over her nape. She ducked her head and studied her fingers.

'Krystal.'

'Okay, yes. Kind of. No.' She sighed. 'You didn't see how he was with me, so I thought I knew better.' She scratched her cheek and yelped when Diaspro smacked her hand down. Right, real princesses didn't scratch or fidget. Flora never did and she wasn't even a princess. Perfect Flora. 'But I was wrong. I won a volleyball match against the Winx and I was so pleased, I hugged Helia, but he just smiled, told me good job, and then went to look for Flora.' She fretted her lower lip and finally blurted out her deepest fear. 'He only sees me as a sister, doesn't he?'

'Yes, he does.'

'Oh.' Well that was blunt. Which described Diaspro to a T. There would be no sugar coating from the Fairy of Gems. 'What would you do?'

Diaspro scowled and sat once more at the vanity unit. 'I am not the best at giving love advice. My fiancé ditched me and now cannot even bare to spend a few minutes in my company - in fact I think being on the same planet with me is too hard for him to endure.' The words were spoken, hard and factual.

Stunned, Krystal blinked at her. This was not the Diaspro she knew, the one that had given such blunt, but good, advice in the column that sat at the bottom of her suitcase. Even before she'd met the woman, Krystal had asked herself: _What would Diaspro do?_

Rising to her feet, she tentatively touched Diaspro's shoulder, then sprung back when the older girl shrugged her off and stood abruptly.

'Talk to Helia - I assume that's who's been calling you and why your phone is lit like a glow bug.'

Blowing out a breath, Krystal sulkily answered in the affirmative. It wasn't like she was actively avoiding his calls. He just called when she was busy.

'Answer the phone the next time he calls, arrange a meeting, and talk to him. Explain yourself. Maybe he will suddenly have an epiphany that he liked you all along.'

Temper flashed. 'Don't tease me. I get it.'

'And study - study your hardest at Alfea.' Diaspro brushed her blonde curls over her shoulder. 'Ask for tutorials if you need them. You know that Lynphea will own you when you return, so make the most of your time at Alfea.'

A knock interrupted them and Nova poked her head around the door. 'Oh, hey Diaspro, what are you doing here?'

'None of your business, Nova.'

Rolling her eyes, the Solarian liaison winked at Krystal. 'But I so desperately want to know all about you Diaspro, you're so special, and you're so cool, and I just wish I could wear spikes on my shoulders - oh but Diaspro, don't leave. I'll miss you!' she called out jovially with a wave as Diaspro stalked off down the corridor.

Krystal glared at the red head and grabbed her bags. 'The bus is here I take it? Why do you have to push Diaspro's buttons? She's having a hard time you know.'

'Oh please, if I was nice to Diaspro she'd bite my fingers off. Come on Kryssie, let's get you back to Alfea in one piece.'

Jerking away from Nova's hand, Krystal locked the door behind her and headed down the corridor towards the exit where Galatea sat with her and Nova's bags. Krystal didn't know how long she'd be back at Alfea, but she was going to take Diaspro's advice and make every second count, starting with revision for Wizgiz's test.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N. **Genni is the blonde girl that helps Riven learn the guitar. She's never given a name so Chibi Horsewoman and myself gave her the name Genni, short for Genevieve.

**2**. Also guys, just a quick reminder, I'm not American, I'm Irish, I use UK spelling, UK punctuation for dialogue the way my Creative Writing Editor told me to.

**3**. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm writing this just for the fun of writing something magical girl that's not going to be too intense. Don't judge it like the next great novel, just turn off your mind and enjoy! And please review, I love hearing people's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club, just the plot here.

* * *

**A.N. **This chapter takes place roughly around episode 23 of Season Five and also makes references to my One-Shot Friendly Advice. I don't think there's an actual need to read it, most of you probably have, it's there if you haven't and want to but it's referenced because they take place around the same time. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they were much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Nova shrugged on her grey fleece over her sports bra and paused in front of her mirror to finish her fishtail braid, winding the elastic band around the bottom half of her hair. Grabbing her music player and a bottle of water, she exited her room and sent a lock spell spitting from her fingertips. The lounge area that she shared with three other girls was quiet, each of them claiming one extra hour before the breakfast bell rang, but since Nova was a native of Solaria, she heeded the sun's call and woke every morning bright and early. It worked out well for her, allowing her to grab an hour in the gym before the other students crowded in.

A brisk wind gusted down onto the campus when she finally stepped out of the side door of the east wing. Turning her eyes to the Barrier Mountains, she frowned. The Yeti's were over compensating again. Each Spring was the same. As soon as the weather began to warm subtly, the Yeti's would begin their weather magic, calling on the deepest colds to prevent the ice caps from melting.

Hunching her shoulders against the frigid air, she made her way across campus, pausing to blink at the sight of Ortensia carting a tripod under her arm towards the observatory. The dark haired fairy was dressed in a parka and fur-lined boots, a bit of an overreaction to the weather.

She waved to the girl as she skipped up the steps to the Gym but was fairly certain that it hadn't been seen.

'Nova!'

She glanced over her shoulder as Katy joined her, pulling her jacket around her tighter as she glowered at the wall of mountains on the horizon.

'The Yeti's are at it again, aren't they?'

Nova nodded. 'Yep, but at least they're not ice crabs.'

They pushed open the double doors and entered inside, smelling the scent of bleach mixed with the flora scent of the carnation luminaire plants that had been positioned along the corridor in pots to add lighting. As they wandered down the dull, empty corridor, the pink plants unfurled their petals, shooting bursts of glowing pollen into the air so that the tiny motes hovered, casting off a pale yellow light.

Katy muffled a yawn and removed her khaki jacket, slinging it over her arm. 'Did you get those aftershocks in Domino while you were there?'

Nova nodded. 'It wasn't too bad, I think Domino has some crazy wards set up around it now, which you know makes sense. If my planet had been destroyed and then brought back, I'd be warding the absolute Negasun out of it!'

'We got a few vibrations here. I saw Knut this morning heading towards the back wall with a tin of paint, so I guess there must have been a little damage there. So, Nova, do you think we're going to war?'

Nova glanced at the older girl. As a final student in Alfea, Nova knew that Katy was aware of the goings on in the Magical Dimension. It was hard to live in such a prestigious school and not be aware of the issues going on, especially when some of the most illustrious students in school were battling to save the world.

Still, 'I can't talk about it, Katy. If there's a major decision, there'll be a mention of it on the news.'

Katy sighed and began to twist her trademark pigtails into buns. 'Like Zenith's news broadcast? And their retraction?'

It was hardly a retraction but Nova nodded. Zenith was now considering joining the alliance but each kingdom was wavering over an affirmation.

The two girls entered the locker room and moved to the purple metal lockers they'd been assigned at the start of the year. Yanking open the door, Nova shed her jacket and rolling it up, she shoved it inside and grabbed one of the fresh towels stored within. Slinging it around her neck, she made her way into the gym and smiled when she caught sight of another fairy stretching by the exercise bar in front of the mirrored wall.

'Hey Francis,' she called, as she set her towel and water bottle on the pine floor and began to slide into stance for her own set stretches, aware of Katy limbering up by the bar.

The cropped haired fairy glanced over her shoulder with a beam. 'Hey girls, how're you both?'

'Tired,' Katy yawned.

'Well I know how to perk you right up,' Francis grinned, transforming into her fairy form with a sparkle of blue light. She spun a jaunty circle and leapt into the air, tilting her head so that the little balls dangling from her hat jiggled. She snapped her fingers and purple light splintered, forming several little doll heads that began to chatter energetically. Then their mouths opened and beams of energy shot towards Nova and Katy.

Both girls leapt back and with a fierce grin, Nova transformed into her Charmix and summoned her energy Sai. Oh, but she loved early mornings. 

* * *

The sun was rising over the walls of Alfea when the girls were summoned to breakfast. Soft white clouds rimmed the highest peaks of the Barrier Mountains and the sky was a frigid shade of pale blue, the sun sparkled and reflected off lake Roccaluce. Studying the scenery through her bedroom window, Galatea decided that a nice warm shower was exactly what she needed. While the interior of the school was heated and the crystal lanterns exuded their warmth from their positions lining the walls, Galatea couldn't quite shake the cold that had settled in her bones since she'd stepped off the bus to Alfea.

_It must be the sudden shift in climate_, she mused as she gathered her towel and toiletries. Domino was beautifully balmy; enjoying the zenith of its summertime while Magix was stuck in its Cold Season, pushing back the approach of the Warm. She suspected that it was something to do with Tritannus's attack on the Infinite Ocean.

_Which is why it's important the alliance declare war on Tritannus_. She could almost hear the bellow of her stepfather's voice ringing in her ears.

Walking down the corridor to the end, she pushed open the door to the bathroom. Her feet slapped against something cold and wet. Looking down Galatea sucked in a breath and scurried back into the hall. The bathroom was flooded!

'Oh Great Dragon!'

'Don't come in,' a voice called out and peeking around the door, keeping her feet firmly planted on the plush green carpet so that it would soak up the water, Galatea caught sight of a harried looking Amaryl pressed up against the far wall.

'Um, what happened?'

'What does it look like?' Amaryl snapped back, shoving her short blonde hair out of her face as she stomped her foot - luckily clad in a pair of thick soled boots. 'Clarice happened!'

Oh. Clarice was a rather impetuous second year, who believed it was fun to use her powers to torture people by dropping little balls of energy into various contraptions, just to see how much chaos the explosions would inflict. She was on Galatea's crap list because she'd decided to play with a trumpet once. That had been… loud and annoying.

'Should I get Knut?' Pulling her long blonde hair off her shoulders, she began to plait it. If she was going to venture out into the school, she was going to secure it so that it wouldn't get caught on something.

'Well you can't exactly get Headmistress Faragonda when she's locked up in the Fairy Clock room with the Winx, now can you?!'

Galatea blew out a breath, tied off the plait, and sagged against the doorframe. 'Just use a spell and clean it up, Amaryl, and stop snapping at me. It's not my fault.'

'It's not mine either,' Amaryl growled, shoving away from the door and drawing a mop behind her. 'I don't know a spell to physically remove the water; I could move it around, but not make it disappear, and I don't know what to do with this _thing_! I've never used one; I get people to clean up for me, and I doubt you could do it either.'

Grabbing the stick from her, Galatea sent her a cool look before she began to mop the floor, cringing as the cool, grimy water began to seep between her toes. She curbed the urge to shudder even as her stomach rolled and her shoulders hunched. 'Of course I know how to clean,' she muttered to the scowling senior. 'I'm not so pampered that I can't clean up after myself.'

Besides, Galatea was firmly of the persuasion that if you wanted something cleaned right, you did it yourself. No one ever cleaned properly and if she was going to get a shower this morning, she would just have to do the job herself. 

* * *

'Name me two creatures that are lethal to fairies,' Roxy demanded as she sat on the steps to the second floor in the east wing. Due to Faragonda's absence, the first years had been given a free hour of study, so Krystal and Roxy had decided to do a brief cram session before Palladium's next class. Which unfortunately began in less than an hour, involved a test and Krystal really wasn't prepared for it.

'Um, Wolvyrn?' Because a Lynphean was always aware that Wolvryn were dangerous.

'No,' Roxy said with a shake of her head.

'They can be.' Technically they would take offence at being called creatures but with their animalistic natures so close to the surface, Krystal struggled to tell the difference.

Sighing, Roxy closed her book, keeping her thumb tucked inside to mark the page, and waited for a better answer. Krystal had none to give her. It wasn't like she had time to study when she was at the talks for the alliance. Maybe King Oritel should assign tutors for the young Princesses and Princes who had to attend and miss classes.

'Come on, Krystal, you know this. They're creatures that are lethal to fairies and you need to know why they are.'

'Oh, um, Ice crabs,' Krystal reached into her bag for her phone, then remembered she'd left it in her room to avoid Helia's calls. She flinched when Roxy nudged her. '_But,_' she snapped, 'you only find them in frozen Tundra's or places that it's cold enough for them to exist, and most places _that_ cold are too cold for us.' Fairy wings were delicate and didn't take well to extreme temperatures.

'Why are they dangerous? And it doesn't matter if they live there, if one were to attack you now, why would it be lethal?'

Krystal scowled. If an Ice Crab were to appear in the corridor of Alfea, it would melt. Granted it was cold outside, even with the bright blue sky and the sunlight spearing through the delicately shifting leaves to bathe the quad in brilliant golden light, but inside the walls of Alfea, it was comfortably toasty. It was so nice that Krystal had chosen one of her pretty, gossamer dresses to wear, created from the very delicate silk from the Weaving Spiders of Lynphea, that nested in the Dormer caves. For a few baskets of honey-dew bread, the spiders were happy to give some of their silk to the seamstresses.

Sensing Roxy's impatience, Krystal blew out a breath and scanned the cream coloured ceiling, hoping it would spark a thought. Ice crabs, Ice crabs, they… were crabs of ice. She sucked at this.

Down the corridor there was a burst of noise as a door opened and then slammed shut. The sharp clicks of heels against the tiled floors announced that someone was leaving the library and heading down the corridor towards the main entrance to Alfea. A quick peek around the corner and both girls watched a tall, brunette fairy, clad in green and pink, stride away from them. The set of her shoulders were slumped, her head was down, and her posture screamed sadness, nothing like the Fairy of Nature that Krystal had met on her first day at Alfea.

_That's my fault. _

'I'm a bad person.'

Roxy sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. 'You're not a bad person, a little confused and naive, but you're not bad. You just need to sort this out.'

'I know, but…' Krystal studied her fingers as she twisted them together. Sucking in a breath, she made her decision: 'Okay, when Helia phones next, I'll take the call and then he can tell me all about how great Flora is and how he feels about her.' She didn't mean to sound bitter but it would hurt to hear, to know that Helia would never see her as anything more than a friend; however, it was just horrid to realise that she was the cause of this mess, the one that put that look on both Flora's and Helia's face.

'I know it's hard Krystal, but it's really for the best, for all of you.' Roxy paused to let her words sink in; then turned to her notes again. 'Now, Ice crabs?'

Really? She was expected to study still? Krystal groaned. 'I don't know… Oh. If they touch you, you disappear. It's an instant death.'

'Alright, and the second one?' Roxy prompted, consulting her book and drawing a long strand of pink hair away from her face.

Krystal glanced out the window, the sole source of natural light in the small alcove. A few students were milling about the quad, holding their books close to their chests as they talked, or walking to their next class. A flash of blue caught her attention and she angled herself to get a better look. Why was the maroon haired Specialist talking to Flora in the garden? She could just about make out their forms tucked in amongst the small hedge maze. Was he flirting with Flora too? But what about Genni, did she know?

'Earth to Krystal!' Roxy's snapping fingers drew Krystal out of her thoughts and she flushed slowly, ashamed of being caught spying on Flora and that boy, but she was concerned about Genni. Recently her blonde, music loving friend, had been venturing off on her own and it worried Krystal, especially when a lot of the time Genni came back flushed and jittery. It had something to do with that red haired Specialist friend of Helia's. Which was awful because he was supposed to be dating Musa, the fairy of Music. She couldn't imagine someone so uncouth was attracted to music lovers, there had to be something else going on.

'I'm worried about Genni.'

'Genni's fine.' Temper coated Roxy's tone, adding a hard layer. 'Now, come on Krystal, what is the second lethal creature? You need to know this for the test later. I doubt you'll get another summons to escape it.'

Krystal made a face. 'I don't like being summoned, you know. I'd much rather spend my weekends here, or maybe visiting you on Earth- and the second creature,' she quickly said as Roxy opened her mouth to scold her for going off topic, 'is the Succubae Bat, which are native to Diamontia and they rarely leave.'

'Just because you're not going to go near them doesn't mean they're not lethal to fairies,' Roxy told her with a bemused smile. 'Now how are they lethal?'

'They're lethal because…' they were bats? They liked to get into people's hair and tangle it around them? 'They weaken fairies?'

With a rough circular gesture of her hand, Roxy frowned. 'Elaborate. That could get you 2 points out of five, and that's if Palladium is feeling generous.'

With a groan, Krystal dropped her head to her knees. 'I'm not good at this kind of thing. I could heal someone from a bat attack because I could replenish their energy with mine, but that would only work for a little while, so it's not an ideal infliction to have to deal with in the field. You'd need to treat it in a facility.'

Roxy began to chuckle softly. 'Really, Krystal? You can't tell me off the top of your head why a Succubae Bat is lethal, but you can explain what you would need to do to heal a person attacked by one? You _do_ know this; you're just approaching it wrong. Trust me, I know it's hard, and that you're having a tough year, but I am trying to help you.'

And now she felt guilty because Roxy _was_ trying to help, and she was taking time out of her own hectic schedule to do this. Steepling her fingers against her lips, Krystal considered what she knew about healing victims of Succubae bats. She'd researched it after hearing about Sirusa, one of the Healix fairies she most admired, had dealt with an attack by them during her senior year in Alfea, when bats in the Black Mud Swamp had hurt a student.

'Well, if you're replacing energy, then magic energy must have been drained. So, Succubae bats must feed on magic; and since they live on Diamontia, where there are natural crystal caverns, they prefer pure magic or white magic, hence why they're lethal to Fairies, because…' Yes, she had it, 'Fairies are composed of white magic and that's what the bats will drain!'

Roxy put her book down to clap her hands, before lifting it and flicking to the next page. 'Not bad, Krystal. I told you, you know this stuff, you just need to be able to answer the questions in a detailed manner, but don't over-pad them.'

That was a contradictory statement if ever she heard one. Krystal slumped back and was waiting for the next question when caught the movement on the quad. There he was again, that Riven boy, but this time Flora was nowhere in sight. Had he left her and was he now looking for Genni? Another figure skipped down the steps and began to hurry towards the main building when Riven stepped in front of her. Krystal gaped. What was he doing?

'Oh my!'

'What?' Roxy asked, leaning over her to peer out. 'What did you see? Was it Clarice? She's hiding from Amaryl and Griselda because of the bathroom incident.'

'No,' Krystal murmured, watching him stride off with a satisfied expression, leaving a dumbfounded girlfriend. 'He kissed Musa.' Genni, Flora and Musa? What was this guy up to? She was going to find out, so help her. She would not let Genni be led on and hurt.

'Who Riven? Oh, that's kind of nice. They're usually quite private with their PDA's though.'

Roxy settled back into her spot with a shrug, obviously not seeing what Krystal did. However, before Krystal could say anymore, the bell rang overhead and Roxy scrambled to her feet, holding out a hand to help Krystal up as she grabbed her bag with her free hand.

'Come on, let's get this test over and done with.' 

* * *

'Nova! Nova! Over here!'

Nova abruptly changed direction and headed towards her princess as she sat at the top of the long table - the one for Seniors and Juniors - in the Main Hall consulting a batch of glossy magazines. 'Princess Stella, how are you?'

'Great! I was talking to Bloom and I have had the most inspirational and sensational of ideas.'

When Stella said nothing more, Nova put her hands in the pocket of her cream jacket and rocked on her heels. 'I'm sure it's a very inspirational and sensational idea. What is it?'

'Hmm? Oh!' Stella brightened, clasping her hands together. 'A fashion show.'

Intrigued, Nova took the seat opposite her friend and leaned forward on the table to peer at the art book in front of the blonde. There were thinly sketched female figures draped in flowing material, wrapped in tight ruched fabric. The magazines of models posing were overlapped with books with coloured squares. It all looked very professional for Stella who usually went with her gut and conjured whatever she was feeling like at the time. Nova just hoped that these outfits actually showed Stella's true and natural talent. It had seemed that the more stressed the princess of Solaria was, the more outlandish her costumes became.

'I look forward to seeing it.'

'Oh no, you're in it.'

In it? In… Nova surged to her feet, almost upending her chair, her fist leaping to her chest. 'No. No, Stella -_Princess-_, as much as I admire your creations and your vivid sense of fashion, I can't. I really cannot get up on a stage and… no.'

Stella's golden eyes narrowed on her. 'Why not? You'll look amazing. My models always look amazing.'

That was true. They might have looked odd and strange, but they always looked amazingly odd and amazingly strange. Still… 'It's not that I doubt your creative flare, your highness, it's more that I… have a crippling fear of being on a stage in front of so many people. I just can't. I'm a warrior, Princess, I am not a model.' And that was not a hint of desperation edging into her voice. She was not pleading with Stella; she was just outlaying the facts of the matter. 'I'll faint.'

Stella sighed gustily, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 'You will not. And this colour will look amazing on you, because my models always look…?'

'Amazing, Princess,' Nova whispered.

She could almost feel her top choking her and there was a hot flush working its way over her cheeks. She was fairly certain the sweat she'd worked up at the gym that morning was nothing in comparison to the beads of cold perspiration sliding down her spine.

'I - I just feel that your friends, the Winx, would do your fashion expertise such incredible justice. In fact, think about the publicity.' Warming to her subject, and her great excuse, Nova slid back into her chair, eyes feverishly bright. 'The Winx, who have saved the Magix dimension repeatedly, on a catwalk, down by the bay in Magix City, wearing an original style of outfits created by Stella, Princess of Solaria, and the saviour of the Pillar of Light, as well as many nations. People would eat it up; people would be sending you orders instantly. I could even see if Tecna could set up a website that I could manage for you. The best part, the Princess of Andros and the Princess of Domino would be wearing your collection and everyone loves to see what their princesses are wearing. I couldn't possibly bring you the same overnight fame that this could.'

'Well… I am kind of famous in my own right.'

'And this would be expanding on it, Stella… _Princess_.' Closing her fingers tightly around a knife, Nova took comfort from the warm metal even as her heart beat loudly in her ears and her legs trembled - not her knees, for that was a sign of fear, no this was adrenaline from a fierce conquest. _Please, go for this._

'They'll also prefer it if you were to ask them. They are your best friends.'

Stella nibbled on the top of her pen and considered Nova's words. 'I could borrow Aisha's boat and have it down by the wharf…'

'Of course, that's an excellent idea. The moon gleaming on the gently lapping water, all the people gathered on the deck to watch you.'

'My parents front and centre.'

The King and Queen would be there? Nova's smile froze into place. 'They'd be so proud.'

Stella suddenly beamed. 'You're right. Of course you're right. This was not your style in the slightest. I'm going to talk to the girls immediately. Except… if you see Bloom, would you tell her I need to talk to her ASAP? Great, thanks Nova,' she quickly rounded the table to give her a quick one-armed hug, and clutching her magazines and art book to her chest, she dashed out of the hall.

Nova dropped her face to her hands and whimpered.

_I am so dead._

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club or the characters.

**A.N. **Thanks everyone for reviewing: Signourney, PierceTheVeil, Akela, miko, Flying Scourge and Ella. Those reviews mean so much for me since I know I'm not writing about massively popular characters. So thank you so much for the support.

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Riven stretched out on his bed, letting his weary bones shudder, and sigh in relief, as he finally caught a few minutes rest. The work out he'd done on Ruby Rascal would have his legs and arms protesting for a while, especially since his days weren't as training orientated as usual.

Lifting a hand to his chest, he began to curl his fingers to mimic how they sat on the guitar strings. Taking guitar lessons had seemed like such a good idea when he'd come up with it, but now Musa was upset with him - oh she hadn't said so, but her clipped responses, and the way she hardly answered her phone to him, told him he'd done something wrong. But it was okay because he'd told her that it would be sorted soon… which meant he would have to actually show her soon.

He wasn't ready yet.

And then there were the evil looks that Princess Perky was giving him. He wasn't sure what he'd done to the Princess of Lynphea of all people; when realistically, given the conversation he'd had with the Fairy of Nature, it was him that should be ripping her a new one. Girls were a pain in the ass, and if Musa wasn't the other piece of his soul, he would have ditched her and saved himself a load of misery from caring about people.

The door to his dorm opened and Helia trudged in, trailing a muddy mess. 'You look like shit,' Riven told him politely.

Helia simply sneered and tugged off his dirt covered pants and shirt as he headed towards the bathroom. 'Get lost, Riven. I'm not in the mood.'

'Endurance test?'

'If Codatorta were female, I'd swear he was PMSing,' Brandon muttered, as he stood in their doorway just as the bathroom door shut with a _schnik_. A group of Specialists kitted out in striped blue and cream long sleeved t-shirts and black shorts limped and lumbered by the open door.

Water began to gush into the bath, causing the pipes to clang and clink.

Riven jerked a thumb towards the bathroom and raised a brow at Brandon, who made a face and shot a pointed look at the picture on Helia's study desk, the one of him and Flora taken at the _Frutti Music Bar_.

That settled it, Riven really was going to have to do something about it. Which was fine, because he was in total superhero mode. He'd already sorted out Flora earlier, hopefully; had made a start on Musa, so now he just had to fix Helia to complete his hat-trick.

Brandon's phone beeped just as Helia emerged from the bathroom in a pair of loose black pants. Scanning the screen, the brunette's brow rose, and he made an odd smile. 'Ah, guys, we have plans for tonight. We've been invited by the stunning beyond compare Princess Stella -'

Beyond compare, ha! Musa easily out shone the royal pain-in-the-backside fashionista.

'- to a Fashion Show, starring the always lovely Winx Club, down at the Wharf tonight at nine-o-clock.'

Riven lifted his head and stared at Brandon. 'The Jinx Club are doing a fashion show?'

If that didn't scream disaster, Riven didn't know what did. And on the Wharf? Were they just putting up neon signs for Tritannus? Or maybe, just maybe, this was a sneaky little plot to draw in the slippery Prince of Slime.

Of course it wasn't.

Brandon's eyes met his over the phone and both of them shared a 'this is not good' look. It was a familiar exchange between them because they, and their friends, had chosen to date some of the most trouble attracting girls at the fairy school. The only other Specialist in Red Fountain who might understand their plight was Marcus, who was in a full-blown relationship with Cersei, one of the Witches of Cloud Tower. She was a nice girl, sure, but she was chaos wrapped in a tiny little body.

Helia stepped up to the closet and grabbed a shirt. 'Let's get ready. If Tritannus attacks, we need to be there to help them.'

Riven nodded while Brandon told them that he'd let Timmy know, before he jogged down the corridor towards his room. As Helia began to get dressed, Riven sorted through his own clothes and thought more about his Superhero duties.

'I spoke to Flora today when I was at Alfea.'

He felt more than saw Helia stiffen, but continued to study the hangers of clothing in front of him.

'Really? That's great. She's not talking to me.'

'Yeah, well for the first time ever, I think she's pissed with you.' Riven turned to him with a sigh. 'Dude you really need to sort this shit out.'

Helia's eyes went wide. 'I'm trying. I keep trying to phone Krystal so I can explain to her about Flora, I don't know why I never told her in the first place but you know how Lynphea is. Men operate in a different sphere there, I didn't want her to get in trouble with her princess and I didn't know that Krystal has a crush on me. Since the volleyball game, I've been trying to talk to her, but she crosses the street when she sees me in Magix, she ignores my calls, and she hides in her dorm when I visit Alfea.'

Riven nodded. He'd heard it all before. He'd heard a good bit about it from Genni who, while not the most gossipy of girls, had wanted to make sure her friend was not being led on by Helia.

'Look, just talk to Flora; let her know that you want her and not Krystal.'

Helia blew out a breath. 'I don't even know why she would think I want Krystal. I never gave her any reason to think I'd be unfaithful to her. I've loved her and only her since the first time I laid eyes on her in Red Fountain.'

'And this is all the things you should be saying to her. Look, I'm just passing on a bit of friendly advice, okay? I almost lost Musa last year, because I was an idiot, so I know now that words matter just as much as your paper flowery-animal-thingys.'

'It's origami, Riven.'

Riven jerked a shoulder. He didn't care what it was. A bit of rain and it was mulch anyway. 'Look, just talk to her and once you do, it's fixed, and I can sort out my Musa thing.'

His Musa thing… now how was he going to do that? He needed to show her his mad new skills, but would that impress her? She'd liked the way he'd stalled the band competition in Gardenia… maybe if he performed… 'That's it!'

He turned on his heel and stalked out into the corridor.

'Dude, clothes!' A male voice called out but Riven ignored his words. He had pants; he was fine.

'Brandon!' he shouted up the hall, his feet slapping against the terracotta tiles that covered the floor.

A muffled 'what' answered his shout.

'I need to phone your girlfriend,' he called up the corridor to where Brandon and Sky's room could be found. He paused and thought about how he'd do this… 'I'm gonna need a drummer and a magic caster too.' They might be tall demands at short notice, but Riven was a super hero, he'd get this done.

* * *

Diaspro was heading to the Domino library to return some scrolls she'd borrowed for research, when she heard the deep chuckling laugh coming from Sky's room. She paused and stepped back out of view so that she could get a good look inside. Whiskey coloured eyes narrowed, and her gloved hands clenched around the scrolls, making the paper scrunch.

'Is Riven really planning on doing this? Brandon, it… it just might work but it's kind of impulsive for him, don't you think?'

Sky listened as he folded up a pair of jeans and laid them in his duffle bag. 'Mm, yeah, well maybe impulsive isn't quite the correct word. Exposing?'

Pale blonde brow winging up, Diaspro rested a hand on the doorframe and cocked her hip. If he was even halfheartedly considering leaving, Diaspro would grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him back. Queen Samara had allowed him to stay close to his beloved Bloom by choosing to go back to Eraklyon, but Sky still had obligations, and Diaspro was sick of him throwing them away.

'Yeah, no, Brandon, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it, and I'm sure Stella's fashion show will be amazing.' He laughed, picking up a small box and his smile became fond. 'Yeah, just don't tell Bloom, okay? I want it to be a surprise for her.'

Diaspro's head began a slow shake. Again? This was becoming a farce. Was she supposed to follow this man-child? Would he be able to rule a Kingdom?

'Did he try asking Roy? Yes, well tell him to ask Roy… I know Aisha can, but if she's in the show, is she going to be able? No because if I suggest it Riven will bite my head off and tell me to stay out… I am being honest.'

Sick of the nonsense, Diaspro stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, and placed the slightly crumpled scrolls on the desk. Folding her arms, she leaned against the wall and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long, and once he saw her, he stumbled over his words, and a slow flush rose up his neck.

'Uh Brandon, I have to go. I'll see you soon.'

'Interesting,' Diaspro commented. 'It looks to me like you're packing your bags and making plans to go somewhere.' She pulled out her phone and drew up her itinerary. 'I have no information on my planner about this, so I must ask, is it a sudden trip?'

Sky's square jaw clenched, and he yanked the zip on his bag, closing it with a sharp _zzzpp_. 'You don't rule my life Diaspro.'

Shifting on her heeled boots, Diaspro pursed her lips. 'Actually, I have quite a lot of say in what you do.'

'You're not my fiancée anymore.'

She absorbed that sting without a flinch, and keeping her composure at being dealt such a low blow, she drew herself to her full height. 'No, I'm not. I'm the liaison for this farce of an alliance talk. Your father is trying to decide whether your planet goes to war or not. Yet, here you are, planning a trip with your buddies. People will die, Sky, people will lose their homes, their businesses, families will be broken up -'

'I get that Diaspro.'

'I don't think you do,' she said, taking a step towards him. Maybe she could appeal to the boy he'd once been. 'I think you live in a little bubble, where you are a normal boy who gets to do normal things, and then can come home and put a crown on his head and feel important. That is delusional. How can you expect people to follow you, to respect you, when you cannot even be bothered to think of them when they are in crisis?'

Sky trembled slightly, and then shook his head with a hard laugh. He looked up and stared at her with icy blue eyes. 'You're overstepping your bounds, Diaspro. I am King of Eraklyon -

'Prince,' she corrected. 'You abdicated the throne to your father when you lost your mind - sorry, memories.'

Sky shook his head with a sigh and stepped back, reaching for his bag. 'I'm going to Magix, the boys need me -'

'Are you not hearing anything I'm saying? Your planet needs you; your people need you. Stop being a silly boy, Sky and man up.' She sucked in a deep breath, struggling for composure, but Sky was the one person who shattered the illusion of civility that she worked so hard at. She surreptitiously reached into the deep pocket of her loose pants to take hold of a square-cut blue topaz.

'The Kingdom is fine. It will ally with Domino and defeat Tritannus. This is its only action.'

'Even if it means the destruction of your Kingdom? The populace is already angry, Sky. The Estates are in uproar every time they meet because the people -'

Sky dismissed her concerns with a disinterested wave of his hand. 'I don't need to hear this, Diaspro. You are liaison only at the grace of my parents. You claim that you care about Eraklyon, but all you care about is being Queen and that power that comes with it.'

That hurt. That really… hurt. Her eyes burned and she focused on her composure, smoothing the cracks in her veneer. Breathing deep, she clenched her fingers around the stone, and forced her words out through tight lips. 'I do not care about being Queen -'

'Of course you do. I may have lost my memories temporarily but I can remember that potion, how you spelled me and left me defenceless at Valtor's mercy. You opened Eraklyon for that attack, and you nearly killed Bloom and my friends. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be.'

'Sky -'

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, and turned his head towards her but he didn't look at her. 'Diaspro, I don't want to fight with you, but I'm late. We can discuss this later. Don't force me into saying more things I don't want to.'

She watched him stalk out of the room and collapsed on the bed, feeling emotionally wrung out. She was trying to help him; she was trying to keep her people happy. How could he not understand that everything she'd done, since the day she'd been shipped from her parent's home to the castle, was for the people of Eraklyon? As long as he was with Bloom, he would constantly place his life in danger. Yet, he had done that before meeting Bloom too, when he'd chosen to go study at Red Fountain. When would he accept his duty as King? When would Sky realise that he was not like other boys, and that he couldn't just run off to have a date with his girlfriend?

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she rose to her feet and grabbed the scrolls.

* * *

The fairy swooped and flew around the course, darting through large rings, swerving around poles, before landing at the finish line to cheers from her teammates. The buzz of conversation amongst the freshmen was rife with energy and excitement, as they mingled amongst each other in the gym. An older girl congratulated the fairy; then nodded to another to start the course.

Sitting on the polished oak bleachers with a few others, Krystal's attention was on the lone fairy standing off to the side with Faragonda. Her face was flushed and shone with perspiration, her expression furrowed in a scowl and her fists clenched. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea, with her silvery hair and calm, nurturing persona, stood with her hands clasped, projecting serenity at the young fairy, but Krystal caught the look of unease she exchanged with the short, green clad man, Professor Wizgiz.

'One more time,' Krystal heard Faragonda say, during a short lull in noise.

The student's head bowed, her shoulders slumped before she sucked up her determination and nodded. Drawing her clenched fists up, her body tensed and began to finely tremble as she summoned all her energy.

_Come on, Roxy, you can do it_, Krystal willed it.

Bright magenta energy burned from the inside of the Fairy of Animals and spread to coat her in a pink aura, before exploding. The quick-fire flash made Krystal blink and when she opened her eyes again, she found Roxy, still in her jeans and sweater, on the floor, on hands and knees, body heaving. She hit the ground with her fist, and released a screech of frustration that drew the attention of a few other students.

Shifting on another section of the bleachers, Lexi turned to Krystal, shaking her head. 'How long is this going to continue? She's holding us all back.'

Krystal scowled at the slate haired girl that shared her dorm. Sometimes Lexi could just be so insensitive. 'Lexi, I don't want to hear it. We should be supporting Roxy, not being negative.'

'I'm just stating a point, Krystal. Why is she so special? Do you know my cousin got rejected from Alfea because she didn't have her first fairy form? Everybody else has to have it to apply, and yet Roxy doesn't and we're all missing out.' She pointed down to where the other girls were doing their agility and manoeuvrability practices. 'We're being taught by a senior student because Faragonda wants to work one on one with Roxy but all of us were supposed to get some one on one training. I asked one of the other girls; she said they were taught differently.'

Krystal rubbed her temples. 'Roxy did have a fairy form before coming to Alfea, her Believix, but Faragonda locked it away. You know this, so you can't blame Roxy for that. She's trying her hardest.'

'Then she can try on her own time. Tell her to schedule private classes with Faragonda -'

'Do you think she hasn't asked?' Krystal hissed across at her, digging her fingers into her knees as she leaned forward, keeping her voice low. 'Do you think Roxy likes being embarrassed in front of us? No, she doesn't. So please, be quiet and don't bring this up at the dorm later.'

Lexi sent her a foul look as she surged to her feet.

'Who rattled your cage?' she demanded, before flouncing off without an answer.

Krystal watched her skip down the steps and then blew out a breath, releasing her grip on her knees and flinching at the small crescent moon marks embedded in the flesh. She really did need to get more control of her temper.

'That looked heated,' a voice said, and Krystal looked over her shoulder to see Genni, toting a bright blue bag, take the seat behind her. Genni was beautiful; it was the first thing everyone noticed about her, her golden-blonde wavy hair, kind blue eyes, and soft features. She was stunning, and yet half the time Genni was in her own world, or playing with her guitar. Krystal adored her, just as much as she adored the practical, yet vulnerable, Roxy. She was very lucky in her friends, and that made her incredibly protective of them.

There was a tug on her hair as the berry bobble she used was removed, and then Genni began to play her fingers through the lilac strands.

Slumping forward, Krystal dropped her chin to her clasped palms and sighed. 'I shouldn't have snapped at Lexi but you know how she gets. It's not Roxy's fault,' she repeated, watching as Roxy listened to what Faragonda told her with a nod and very little expression. 'She's so frustrated.'

'Mm, I know. We just need to help in whatever way we can,' Genni replied, separating the strands into three sections. 'Talk to her about it, she opens up to you.'

'Well I'm an excellent listener.' Mainly because when she listened to others problems, Krystal could ignore her own for a while. Her eyes narrowed. 'Where were you earlier?'

Genni paused for a split-second, so minutely that if she hadn't had her fingers in Krystal's hair, the Princess of Lynphea wouldn't have noticed. 'I was running an errand.'

_Lie_.

'An errand where?'

'Don't ask questions you don't want the answer too, Krystal.'

Krystal's lips pursed. So it was that Specialist boy again. He really got around, didn't he?

Rubbing her hands against her arms, and fighting the shiver of having her hair played with, Krystal concentrated on the flying forms of some of her classmates. Nadine, a girl with purple hair, dressed in sparkling maroon, shot up high, nearly touching the ceiling; she banked, surging down through a hoop and rolling into three interconnected circles that required a slithering body movement. There was a round of applause from below.

Watching her wistfully, Roxy thanked Faragonda and then scanned the bleachers. Krystal waved to catch her attention and watched the pink haired girl climb the steps wearily. She'd just sat down and was guzzling the bottle of water Genni presented her from her bag, when Faragonda clapped her hands.

Immediately all movement stopped and, as one, the girls turned to her, their conversation muting. Lights shimmered as those that had transformed powered down.

Faragonda scanned their faces before she opened her mouth to speak. Girls, I would like to take this moment to inform you that your first morning class tomorrow will be cancelled.'

A whoop rang out but Wizgiz immediately shushed them, holding his finger to his mouth and sending them a dark, warning, look.

'Thank you, Professor Wizgiz.' The headmistress bestowed a faint smile upon him; then turned her attention to the gathered girls. 'Instead of your class, there will an emergency assembly in the main auditorium at half nine. Please make every effort to attend. It is vitally important that you be there.'

The girls made a sound of assent, while some shifted uncomfortably. Krystal exchanged a glance with Genni and Roxy, wondering what that was about. They'd never had an emergency assembly before. Was it to do with Tritannus? Obviously it must have been.

Wizgiz cleared his throat and flapped his hands to get the girls attention. 'Alright, alright, the class is dismissed. You may go.'

As Faragonda and Wizgiz made their way to the door, the room as a whole seemed to release a breath, and slowly, with bewildered looks, the girls gathered their things and began to leave.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N.** So I've now introduced another key player to the story, Riven. What, did you really think I wouldn't use Riven? He's my favorite character, of course I'm going to use him.

**2**. Lexi and Nadine are not my OC's, they're the girls that were on the volleyball team with Krystal and Genni. I figured they could all dorm together as first years.

**3**. Okay so this story is going to be in three parts (all within the one story) but this first part is like a slow burn, developing the normal world of our main characters and solving a few issues that need to be solved to fit in with canon as much as possible.

Next chapter we get ready for the Fashion Show!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

**A.N. **And we're back again. Thanks everyone for the reviews: Ella, PiercetheVeil, Signourney, Flying Scourge, Chickensmoothie1, rogue-scholar07 and Miko647635. The support is really appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

As the bell rang announcing the end of the final class, the first year girls left the gym and joined the crowd that were heading toward the East Wing. As she walked beside a subdued Roxy, Krystal found herself wondering if the other students around her had been told about the emergency assembly. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea. Why would Faragonda need to gather all the students in one place? It had to be something to do with Tritannus, but she'd heard nothing from her mother.

Not that she would, she seethed silently. Her mother was determined to keep her locked away on Lynphea. It was a miracle she even made it to Alfea College, and when she went back for another alliance talk, she found herself wondering if that would be the last time she saw the school. Each time she stepped off the bus into Magix, she felt like dropping to her knees and kissing the ground, much to Nova and Galatea's amusement but neither of them could really understand. Their parents supported them, probably even pushed them to attend Alfea. Her mother had fought her the whole way, or she fought her mother depending on who was telling the story.

A piece of paper was shoved into her hand and Krystal looked up to see a fairy disappear into the crowd. With a frown, she held it tight and looked around to see if anyone else had received one. They had, and an excited murmur was building amongst the crowd as they jostled each other in the crush. Someone's shoulder pushed into Krystal's face and she found herself tasting cotton. She wrenched her head back with a grimace, and grabbing Roxy's hand, began to tug her back into the middle of the quad, knowing that Roxy would grab Genni, and Genni would grab Lexi. Unfortunately.

As per usual, Lexi had magnanimously chosen to forgive her for being a 'total witch' in the gym earlier and had fallen into step with them as they'd left the changing room to go back to their dorms, making plans for them like nothing had happened. But that was typical Lexi. Her temper flared hot and was over just as fast; the problem was that she expected everyone else to move on just as quick.

Finally able to breathe, Krystal began to read the leaflet.

'What does it say?' Lexi demanded, trying to grab for it.

Yanking it out of her hand, because Lexi could be so grabby at times, Krystal turned the leaflet so that her friends could read it:

_Stella of Solaria requests your presence at the fashion event of the year. _

_Where: Down at the Wharf, Magix. _

_When: Tonight at 8:30 sharp, event begins at nine. (Don't be late or don't bother coming)._

Lexi suddenly sniffed and turned her head. 'Well, she better not ask me to model for her again because I won't do it.'

'At this late notice, I don't think she's going to ask you,' Genni replied, sitting down on the grass and turning her face to the sun.

'You have no idea of the pain I suffered, Genni. She nearly blinded everyone.'

'Oh stop, Lexi!' Roxy snapped. 'Stella's outfits weren't that bad, and back on Earth she created some really awesome clothes and -'

Lexi's green eyes narrowed. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Roxy stilled, as if she were prey scenting a predator but was unsure on how to escape it. 'She - she just seems to be the type of person who creates really crazy costumes when she's stressed.'

'No - what do you mean by 'back on Earth'. You say that like you knew her or something.'

Krystal bit her lip, suddenly realising the mistake Roxy had made. Roxy had never told Lexi that she'd met the Winx before, or that they had been friends. In fact, very few people knew about it. The only reason Krystal and Genni were aware, was because they'd seen Roxy and Flora talking one day in an empty classroom and Roxy had told them everything.

'The Winx were on TV on Earth all the time,' Genni stated, lying back so that her blonde hair spilled across the grass; plucking up a flower, she brought it to her nose. 'Roxy was bound to see them and know who they were. After all, weren't they sent to protect - '

A scream pierced the air above the students.

Krystal froze and her head snapped up, her hand flying to her mouth to push back the scream that threatened. Someone was falling from the East Tower. Someone was going to die.

It was like viewing it in slow motion, the arms flailing, the legs kicking the air and her blonde hair whipping around the girl's face. Krystal's stomach seemed to leap into her chest, lodging there, leaving her nauseous and overwhelmed.

'Oh my God, it's Clarice!' Roxy whispered, her hand locking around Krystal's wrist, her nails digging in.

'Why doesn't she transform?' Lexi's voice quivered, despite the demand.

Krystal couldn't answer her because she didn't know. Clarice had a fairy form, she should have transformed, but she hadn't and now she was going to hit the ground and break.

Another fairy - Krystal recognised her as a third year student, Seresa - launched herself off the roof in a perfect swan dive, her hands stretching out before her as her wings lay flat to her back. Krystal held her breath and prepared to look away. Seresa wasn't going to make it time to save Clarice; the second year was falling too fast.

'Someone call Ofelia,' a voice shouted, and there were other comments made but Krystal could barely make them out over the buzzing in her ears and in her hands. She glanced down to see them exuding that pale blue light, preparing herself to heal, though this was something she wouldn't be able to fix. She forced her eyes back to the scene.

The girls' fingertips touched, and then Seresa put on an extra boost of speed and caught Clarice's hands, her wings fluttering rapidly to keep them airborne.

A cheer rippled through the crowd, though most looked unsure about what had just happened. Then there was a gasp as Clarice's hand slipped from Seresa's grasp, and she plummeted towards the ground, her scream now terrifyingly real.

A shiver of charged energy rolled over the group and Clarice hit a blue net, her body bouncing before rolling off it to hit the grass with a groan.

'Clarice, Seresa, my office. NOW!'

Krystal winced in sympathy as the crowd parted to allow Griselda through, her expression pinched, her eyes narrowed, and her arms folded in front of her, as the blue motes of light from her magical net were absorbed back into her skin.

Roxy whistled softly and bit her cheek. 'I don't envy them right now.'

Krystal shook her head as she watched the two girls follow after the Assistant Headmistress. Griselda was a hard taskmistress, and with this display of flagrant disregard for the rules, the two girls were in for several detentions, if not a week without their powers.

'What were they trying to do?' Lexi demanded, rounding on them, her hands planted on her hips.

Genni sighed, stretching out her legs. 'Obviously trying to force Seresa's Enchantix. They're both from the same planet.'

'Planet Idiot?'

Genni smiled thinly, eyes glittering. 'Yes, Lexi, Planet Idiot, just off the Moronix Galaxy.' **(1)**

Roxy shrugged a shoulder. 'I don't know, I kind of understand. It must be hard, all that pressure…'

Krystal laid a comforting hand on Roxy's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Of course Roxy could understand, more than possibly any other student. But everyone had to be aware of the brewing restlessness in the third years. Krystal had heard a few third years discussing their Enchantix just that morning at breakfast. Since Faragonda had been teaching the Winx Club about Sirenix, some of the girls had been wondering if Sirenix was tougher than any other form to achieve, but as one girl had pointed out: 'Going on a quest is tough, sure, but sacrificing yourself for someone from your planet is pretty impossible.' Nearly all the third years were becoming frustrated with their inability to gain Enchantix.

A low drone caught Krystal's attention, and she glanced around the quad, seeking the source of the sound. Girls sat on the grass, looking at books or soaking up the sunshine while others gathered in clusters on the steps flanking Alfea's main entrance. Conversations ebbed and flowed around her as students passed by on their way to various social activities and windows began to open in the dormitories, a paper fluttered out the open balcony door. But she couldn't see Knut or any machine that would cause the sound.

Lexi continued her tirade. '…Throwing yourself off a building after another is not - what is that sound?'

They looked up into the sky as a ship sailed out from behind Alfea's main building, dangerously low, then banked and began to descend to the ground outside the gates. Immediately Faragonda burst out of the main doors and began to briskly trot towards it. As she passed, she frowned at them and gave a quick gesture to stand up straight. Genni scrambled to her feet, brushing down her pants.

'What was that about?' Krystal asked, as the ship began to deploy a few guards.

'Who cares,' Lexi dismissed. 'What time are we meeting tonight? I want to go early so we can get front row seats.'

'Around quarter to eight?' Roxy asked, looking at her watch just as Genni's phone beeped.

Lexi brushed her hair over her shoulder and nodded. 'Fine. I'll meet you guys in the dorm, I've research to do.'

She walked off as a flustered Genni hurriedly secured her stuff and offered them a small smile.

'Sorry guys, I'll meet you in town. Gotta run.'

Krystal frowned as Genni jogged off. Now that wasn't suspicious at all. She glanced at Roxy and both girls paused to watch as Faragonda greeted the man that came down the steps from the ship.

'That's King Radius,' Krystal gasped, recognising him from the talks.

Roxy eyed him with interest. 'So that's Stella's dad? I guess he's coming to watch the show tonight. She'll be so pleased.'

Krystal nudged her. 'Stop talking about the Winx like you know them. People will get suspicious.'

Roxy's face crumpled. 'I know, you're right. It's just hard. They're my friends. I hate hearing people talking like they're not real people.'

'But you asked Bloom and the others not to talk to you at Alfea, remember? It was all to do with your being a normal fairy plan.'

Not that Roxy could ever be a normal fairy. She was the last fairy on Earth. Her mother, once the Queen of the Earth Fairies, had come back from the dead. Roxy had helped defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle, and returned magic to Earth, bringing it closer to the Magix Dimension and had gained Believix as her first fairy form. She was bound to be a bit of a celebrity when she first showed up to Alfea, but to be a friend of the Winx too? Well, that would have created a barrier between her and her peers. It was a small thing, to hide her friendship with the Winx, but it was the one thing that Roxy had control over.

Scuffing her foot against the ground, Roxy huffed out a breath and stared up at a flock of birds flying overhead. 'I know, and it's for the best; they're fighting a much tougher enemy and without my first fairy form, there's no way I'd be able to help them on their Sirenix Quest. It's good that I start off on my own two feet here at Alfea. I have the support of knowing they're there if I need them, and because of that, I had the courage to find my own friends.'

Heart full, Krystal slung an affectionate arm around Roxy's waist. 'That you did. Now friend, what shall we do with our afternoon before Stella's big concert?'

Roxy bit her lip, caught between looking anxious and excited. 'Well I was hoping we could maybe try to help me transform?'

But wasn't she exhausted? Not that Roxy would ever admit it. 'If Faragonda can't do it, how can we?'

'Because there's too much pressure in that class with everyone watching and looking at me like I'm broken, but I know you're not going to judge. You could even read or do some homework. Just for an hour,' Roxy pleaded, not Krystal could really say no anyway, 'and then we'll do something you like, like spy on cute Specialist boys.'

Krystal sniffed indignantly. She liked to do other things too but, she thought slumping, helping Roxy was probably a more productive way to spend her time.

As she followed Roxy, Krystal realised that she hadn't thought about Helia once since she'd left the Gym. Maybe she was finally getting over him and maybe, just maybe within the coming week, she'd finally muster up the courage to take her phone out from under her bed and talk to him.

* * *

Galatea had been looping a melody through her head in one of the classrooms when she began to hear soft voices. At first she tried to ignore them, but lessons had ended for the day and it was beautiful outside since Avalon had talked to the Yeti's earlier, so Galatea expected the students to be outside. That they weren't made her curious and a little suspicious. Slipping her notebook into her bag, Galatea crept to the door and pried it open, scanning the corridor.

Nothing moved in her immediate vicinity and nothing lurked in the shadows, still she conjured a light orb and sent it floating into the darkness. Everything seemed normal. The hall was empty; the doors along the walls were open, except for one.

A quick probe with her senses informed her that the voices definitely came from that room and belonged to fairies. Of course, they did. Nothing else could infiltrate Alfea without setting off the alarms. No one except… She shivered, felt the slow phantom burn along her spine. She bit the inside of her cheek, the burst of pain providing a welcome distraction.

Right. Fairies it was. She should probably check them out. Just in case.

It was probably Clarice again, causing some kind of menace. Well, she thought tiptoeing down the corridor, better she catch her now and put a stop to the prank.

She found the room where the fairy presences were coming from and she moved close to the door. There was no telltale buzz to indicate a charm had been cast on it, so Galatea pressed her hand against the wood and leaned close to listen in. She could smell the lingering lemon polish from the floor, and there was a flickering crystal bulb at the end of the corridor, but she ignored them and focused her mind, concentrating on hearing the words from inside.

'Okay, so, how do you do it on Lynphea?'

Galatea's brow furrowed. Do it on Lynphea? Do what? Oh. Do _it_! No. No, it couldn't possibly… There was no way first year fairies - and with a question like that, it had to be first year fairies - were asking each other how sex worked on their home planets. None of them were truly that perversely curious, were they? Nova would kill to be in on this conversation if it was heading in the way Galatea suspected.

'Hmm, Lynphea? Well,' the voice paused and Galatea frowned. She knew that voice. Was someone really asking the princess of Lynphea about sex? That had to be breaking some kind of protocol. It was all well and good that Faragonda claimed Alfea fairies left their airs and graces at the gate, but there were still lines that could not be crossed with royalty. What if the other speaker wasn't trustworthy and this got out into the media? The Sage of Lynphea would have an absolute fit!

'Well, it's different on Lynphea. Everything's very spiritual. I… basically you begin to prepare for it months in advance. The elders work out the lunar calendar and they choose a day when all the mystical forces will be at their strongest.'

Wait, what? Galatea didn't think the moon or mystical forces had anything to do with… unless Krystal was spinning a yarn to the fairy questioning her. Since Krystal considered Diaspro to be her mentor, Galatea didn't doubt that for a second.

'You read, you change your eating habits, you expand your mind, and…' Krystal broke off with an awkward laugh, 'I don't actually know how much any of this helps.'

'No, it's good, continue.' That sounded like Roxy the Earth Fairy. Galatea's mind began to whirl. She really expected better of Roxy.

'You also exercise a lot, forcing your body to become physically stronger, have more endurance.' Krystal's voice echoed through the room.

Shifting her feet, Galatea pressed closer to the door, her palm flat against it.

'Then you fast the day before you go into the village circle and sit under the Elder Tree, where you mediate. And that's usually it; you sweat and you envision your first fairy form and then you transform. They host a big celebratory feast and -'

Fairy form? But… OH! Galatea opened the door and nearly fell inside the room, scaring the two young fairies sitting on the tables so that they screeched and leapt to their feet. 'What are you two talking about?'

Roxy blinked at her and exchanged a worried glance with Krystal before quickly bowing. 'Princess Galatea.'

Straightening, Galatea threw her plait over her shoulder to disguise her embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping. 'Well?'

Roxy's mouth opened and shut before she finally cleared her throat. 'I can't transform, so I was talking to Krystal about how she learnt.'

Oh. Well that made a lot of sense. Galatea had heard about Roxy's troubles from the whispers and gossip that circled the school. In Alfea it was hard to have any secrets unless you were very private; the lack of ability was never kept hidden for long. 'I heard you transformed on Earth.'

Roxy flushed, her gaze dropping to her feet as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Her voice was barely a whisper. 'Into my Believix, an advanced fairy form, but I never learnt steps one to three. Griselda says that I'll never be able to go forward unless I know where I began.'

'So you need to learn the basics but you can't?'

Roxy shook her head looking so miserable that Galatea wanted to pat her on the head. Nova was much better at empathising with people. 'Hmm, your body remembers how to achieve Believix, so you need to train it again to begin with your first fairy form and then build up?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Oh don't ma'am me, Roxy. I'm just a fairy, same as you.'

'Not really, you can transform.'

Galatea flinched but ignored the sting. Roxy couldn't know what hearing those words was like. Instead, Galatea focused on Roxy's problem. She needed to rewire her body and that wasn't easy but… 'I think I know someone who can help.'

'If Faragonda can't help her, what makes you think your friend can?' Krystal demanded, hands on her hips. How very Diaspro.

Galatea ignored her comment.

'Have you heard of a fourth year named Mirta?'

Roxy's nose scrunched up. 'Mirta?' She frowned, looking down at her feet; then slowly her face lifted and her eyes brightened with recognition. 'I've seen her about and heard of her from Flora,' her expression dimmed once more, 'but Mirta's story is different.'

'What story?' Krystal wanted to know but Galatea held up a hand to shush her, her focus on Roxy.

'Go see Mirta. You can usually find her in the library around this time. I really think she might be able to help.' Because if anyone knew how hard it was to learn to be a fairy, it was Mirta.

Roxy bit her lip then glanced at Krystal who simply shrugged and said, 'You might as well try. It can't hurt matters.'

Galatea studied Krystal in a new light. Even though she didn't know exactly why Mirta could help, she was willing to support Roxy in what she needed. That was a good trait to have in a friend. Perhaps Diaspro hadn't completely corrupted the girl.

'Okay,' Roxy whispered, pulling her sleeves down over her fingers. 'I'll go talk to her now. You'll wait for me in the dorm, right, Krys?'

'Yes, go.'

As Roxy disappeared out the door, Galatea waited until Krystal turned to her and with a very sober expression she asked: 'Do you really think Mirta can help her?'

Galatea thought about it for a moment and then nodded once. 'I think she might be the only one who can.'

'What's so special about her?'

Bemused, Galatea leaned back against the wall. 'You really know nothing about Mirta?'

Now wary, Krystal fiddled with her skirt. 'No, should I?'

'I think I'll let Roxy fill you in -' Galatea broke off as her phone chirped a sweet melody. She answered it, bringing it to her ear just in time to hear Nova's frantic voice.

'Where are you?'

'Room 102, why?'

'I need your help.'

Apprehension flooded Galatea's gut and she stood up straight, sliding out of the classroom and closing the door between her and Krystal. 'What? Why?'

'No time, you owe me. Meet me in the lobby.' Galatea was already jogging down the corridor as Nova hung up.

* * *

'So, she's our target? She's stunning.'

He grunted, carefully eying the surroundings, making sure that they remained cloaked in shadows. Their target was oblivious to their presence as she strode on her own through the courtyard, but that didn't mean she wouldn't notice them eventually, if they made a mistake.

'I don't quite see what's so special about her anyway. She looks like any other fairy. She's hardly on the same level as the Winx.'

Power levels had nothing to do with this, but he didn't say anything. She had no routing that he could see, and she was important enough for people to notice if she went missing.

'I hope we're getting paid well for this.'

Again he failed to respond and his companion finally gave up on the attempt at conversation. He would have to pick his time carefully, so for the moment he'd wait. He watched the guards change shift, checked his timekeeper and then stepped back into the shadows. His companion muttered a curse, before quickly following.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N.** Moronix is a phrase coined by Chibi Horsewoman that I felt applies to of the things in Winx at times.

**2**. So we now have a little mystery going on as to who these two could be.

All thoughts and comments are welcome. I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

'Where are we going?' Galatea demanded, as she followed Nova's brisk march down the road away from Alfea and away from Magix.

When she had taken that call from Nova, she had believed her friend was in trouble, but Nova had simply been eager to leave Alfea. Galatea picked up no sense of fear or danger, simply a desire to get away. That was fine though. It relieved her that Nova wasn't in trouble and she thought maybe Nova had summoned her to go shopping. It was something Nova would do - claim a terrible sickness and then blow off classes for some retail therapy. Galatea wouldn't have minded, though not being a massive shopper, she had a weakness for nail varnish and the little makeup stall on Lower Market St. had a new range of colours coming in.

However, the further they got from Magix, and the looming Forest before them, dampened Galatea's enthusiasm and her patience began to dwindle. She loved her friend dearly, but Nova's flare for dramatics could get tiresome. 'Nova! Where are we going?'

Nova sighed and swung round, her feet crunching on dried leaves. 'We're going on an adventure!'

Almost tripping, Galatea stumbled to a halt. 'An adventure? No, no we're not.'

She really didn't have time for this. She had an assignment to do for Avalon; Du Four wanted them to read forty pages of some book that they'd then discuss in class, so she needed to find the book in the library to take notes, and she wasn't sure when the next Sovereign's Alliance talk would occur.

Not to mention the fact that her Stepfather had been suspiciously quiet recently, which made her concerned. What political moves was he up to? The Sovereigns talk had gone to his head. He seemed to have forgotten his role as a figurehead, not an actual monarch. He had absolutely no skill in negotiating delicate political matters such as treaties. Honestly, Galatea had no idea why the Council of Melody had sent him to Domino; he wasn't a politician. He must have greased some hands to get there, but Galatea feared what he would do when left to his own devices.

She ran her hand down her plait and sighed. 'I'm going back to Alfea. You can feel free to do whatever you want.'

'Oh wait, please Galatea. You owe me, you can't let me wander into the Enchanted Forest alone.'

'Are you using the eyes on me?' Galatea demanded as Nova pouted dramatically, her eyes growing limpid. Shaking her head, she began to retreat. 'Nova no. Behave!'

Heaving a loud sigh, Nova straightened and braced her hands by her hips, as if there was an invisible holster there. 'Okay, okay. Alright.'

'You're such a drama queen,' Galatea muttered, sitting down on a conveniently placed tree trunk, after carefully checking it for any bits of grime that might cling to her clothing. Above a bird was energetically chattering to itself. She stretched back to look up into the rustling leaves but spied no movement.

Her attention turned back to Nova with a grimace. While she valued Nova's friendship − it had gotten Galatea through third year after all - sometimes the girl strained her patience. She had been genuinely concerned about Nova when she'd called, but she should have known better. When things were serious, Nova didn't call for help, she didn't draw attention to herself, she just dealt with the matter. That was why Nova made such a good liaison and that was why Nova would be an excellent warrior fairy, if she was given the chance to become one. Galatea, on the other hand, would never be a fighter and she'd be lucky if she ever managed to become an Enchantix fairy. At least Melody had Musa.

'Stella's hosting a fashion night,' Nova finally muttered, blowing out a heavy sigh as she slumped against a tree. She leaned her head back, her hair catching on the rough bark, as she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.

'Sounds like fun,' Galatea commented, as she tugged on the strap of her shoe. It was coming loose and as she examined it, she saw that the actual seam was pulling apart. Damn. Maybe Looma would fix it for free if she asked.

'We're not going.'

Galatea tucked her tongue in her cheek and nodded, her ear attuned to the rising symphony of bird song that was beginning now that the sun was close to setting. 'Ah, you're my social secretary now, so kind of you to warn me.'

'Oh hush. We can't go because King Radius is going, with Queen Luna.' Nova pursed her lips and tucked her thumbs into her pockets, pushing away from the tree so that she could walk. 'I don't know how that will work, but since it's a public event…' She spun on her heels and walked back towards the tree. 'Not the point. Since King Radius will be there, we cannot.'

Galatea placed her chin in her hands and becoming amused with Nova's pacing she began to smile. 'There's that _we_ again.'

Nova turned to her with a sharp look. 'Galatea, you're my best friend; you gave up the chance to be a single identity years ago. Besides, the reason I hung up on King Radius was because you needed to talk to me.'

That was not how Galatea remembered it. She distinctly remembered not wanting to talk about her father or his manipulations, and she hadn't told Nova to hang up on her King. _Melody's Chorus_, it seemed so long since they'd been on Domino but in reality it had only been a day. No wonder Nova was concerned; enough time hadn't passed for King Radius to forget. Still, for her to be blamed… 'You were avoiding him, that's why you hung up.'

'It boils down to the same thing,' Nova told her firmly. 'So now we have to find something to do. For instance we could go to the Black Mud Swamp, lots of excitement to be found there. I hear there's a hut in there somewhere and you can find true love -'

'Not a chance. It's too dangerous.'

The Black Mud Swamp could be a terrifying place. Professor Palladium always took the students there for one class a year, but they only ventured into the outer ring of the Swamp, investigating the muddy ponds, fending off the odd Spear-Tongued Toad or Stinger Flies, and collecting herbs and flowers native to the Swamp. It was rare that they ever had the need to venture past the field of the Quietus Carnivores plants. Those plants, by themselves, were dangerous, defending themselves with rapid lashes of their whip-like vines, but beyond them the habitat turned hostile. Suffice to say, Galatea wasn't yearning to make it a holiday destination.

'We could gather herbs for Palladium in the forest, gain a bit of extra-credit. That would be handy with more war talks looming, or maybe we could hunt a troll, because training is always a good thing.' Nova rolled her eyes when Galatea dismissed that suggestion with a dark look. She slumped; then perked up. 'Hey, did you hear that Griselda is organising an extra assembly tomorrow morning?'

'Faragonda is, and it's something of an emergen -' Music rose in crescendo and Galatea held up a hand. 'Sorry,' she muttered, fishing in her pocket for her phone as it buzzed against her thigh.

'If that's Stella or King Radius, I'm not here.' As if to hide, Nova covered her face.

'You're such a wimp,' Galatea told her, before answering the phone with a cautious hello, because if it was either of those people, she wasn't sure how she would deal with them.

'Princess Galatea?'

The voice was male and rough, and not familiar. She frowned and her response brought Nova closer, the red head trying to question her with exaggerated facial expressions. Batting her away, Galatea held the phone close to her ears with both hands, as if that could protect her from this mysterious stranger. 'Yes, who is this?'

'Riven. Look, I'm doing something for Musa but I need your help. I tried asking Stella but she said she's a light fairy, something about natural glamour - whatever; point is she can't do it. She says I need a music fairy. Can't ask Muse, it's a surprise. Decided to ask you.'

Galatea, who'd begun to relax during Riven's rant, tensed again. 'What kind of help?'

'I need an enchantment. You know those guys I hang out with? Well they can't play an instrument worth a damn, except maybe Helia, but I need them to be good tonight. As good as me, and I'm great.'

And he had a big head. How did Musa put up with him? Shrugging off Nova's pestering, Galatea turned on her seat. 'So you need me to cast an enchantment so that the boys can play a song?'

'Yeah. That.'

'And it's for Musa? She'll like this?'

'She'll love this. Or she better.'

Well, Galatea mused, she could do it. And it would be nice having Riven owe her; after all, the Guardian fairy of Melody was in love with him. If he chose to live on Magix, so would Musa, and Galatea couldn't allow that. Besides, she wanted to help Musa, and maybe she could never truly repay Musa back, but little installments like this could build up to something bigger. Riven just wouldn't have to know that. 'When?'

'Tonight.'

'But Stella's… that's why you were talking to her, you plan to do it at the show tonight?'

She could almost hear Riven shrug. 'Instant audience, right? And Musa gets power from people singing, so yeah.' Then he quickly added, 'Stella's cool with it.'

Galatea looked at Nova who was poking a stick in the mud and she sighed. 'Well can I meet you guys before the fashion show? That way Musa won't suspect anything.' And that way she could hang with Nova while her best friend avoided her king.

'Yeah, that sounds good - the hell is Sky here?' Galatea blinked as Riven's voice took on a tinny quality as if he had set the phone down. 'You're not stealing the attention from me tonight. No fancy moves or anything. You just stick with the script, and you don't let Bloom back up on stage, got it? She's not to get anywhere near the microphone or I will take my guitar and - Brandon, you tell him not to ruin this…'

'Uh, Riven?'

Galatea flinched when she heard a particularly nasty insult being tossed amongst the blur of male voices, and then Riven's voice was back.

'Right, half an hour outside of Red Fountain. Think you can get here?'

She didn't, but Nova certainly did. 'Yes, I'm sure I can, but I'm bringing a friend with me.'

Nova perked up and gleefully rubbed her hands sensing her adventure, or her great escape from King Radius. Either way, it was a winning situation.

* * *

There were petals swirling through the air as Diaspro stalked through the gardens of Domino as the sun sat high and fat in the sky above the towering peaks of the castle. Gleaming, ivory statues and fountains littered every corner; trees heavy with pink blossoms bowed low along the yellow paved pathways crusted with orange moss; small hedgerows with red flowers segmented the lush, manicured lawns.

It was beautiful.

It was deserted.

It was haunting.

The whole place was a museum, and she couldn't even get a reception for her phone! How was she supposed to conduct important Eraklyon affairs when she couldn't even contact Eraklyon? Her foot stomped and she ground her teeth, forcing herself to calm down. Deep breaths. She was composed, like the glossy surface of an onyx - about to fall on Sky's head! Infuriating man-child! Imagine, running off to play with his friends. What kind of future leader did that?

Her phone beeped and she froze so suddenly that her body almost continued its forward motion. She wobbled, then found her balance and checked the screen. There! A bar of reception. She jammed her fingers against the buttons and held the phone to her ear, tapping her foot as it rang through.

And rang.

'Come on, come on; Alberto, where are you?'

And rang.

She huffed out a breath and raised her thumb to her mouth before catching herself, horror widening her eyes. What was she doing?! She closed the phone and stared down at her hand. Had she really just tried to nibble on her nail? How juvenile. She'd broken that habit many, many years ago. She really was losing it.

She needed to get in contact with her source on the ground on Eraklyon. While the Queen was attending court and keeping things running smooth on the surface, Diaspro knew that underneath there were severe cracks. Of course, the media was feeding the political lines, reporting flashy stories about Prince Sky and his love life, and running commentaries on the fashion of the Sovereign council's dignitaries, plus the odd public interest story for emotional impact. But Diaspro didn't trust that; she knew there had been an attack on the military, that some political rivals were sending out feelers and there were strikes being held almost daily. If Sky was going by the media output, no wonder he was happy to spend time with his friends; he obviously didn't realise the severity of matter.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and strode towards the glass doors that led to the conservatory. Her heeled boots clicked along the brick path and squashed anything in their path. Just as she yanked open the door, she felt a prickle roll down her back. There it was again. She hadn't heard anything, yet she could almost sense that she was no longer alone. She paused, one foot on the step, and glanced over her shoulder scanning the lush needle filled trees, the hard blue sky, the shadows that lurked near the ground. Whiskey eyes narrowed, and she cast out her senses, but felt no other presence bar herself. Still, her instincts told her she was being watched and she was no longer willing to dismiss it as a ghostly occurrence.

'Lady Diaspro?"

Diaspro stiffened and slowly turned to see Queen Marion smiling gently at her. The Queen stood within the conservatory, flanked by thick, heavy leaved plants and dripping with flowers in peaches and yellow. She was as elegant as an empress, with her twists and curls of russet hair, falling down her back – a sign that she was off duty -, and wearing a simple jade green dress with a touch of brocade along the bodice. Her hands were clasped primly in front of her.

'Your Majesty,' she uttered; mouth going dry, she dipped into a stilted curtsy. It lacked grace and poise, but right then, with the open door behind her and her foe's mother in front of her, Diaspro opted for a stance that allowed her a retreat if needed.

'I was wondering if you'd care for some tea? You always seem to be rushing to and fro, perhaps you should sit down and tell me how you're enjoying Domino.'

Enjoying Domino? Diaspro kept her expression carefully blank as she struggled for an excuse, _any_ excuse, to leave that wouldn't offend the Queen. If pushed, Diaspro could admit that she respected Queen Marion. She was a fierce soldier, and a good leader to her people, Diaspro had always looked up to Marion as a Queen worthy of being… emulated. She had once devoured the story of Queen Marion and King Oritel when she'd been young and in love with the idea of True Love, especially between ruling monarchs.

Unfortunately, she just could not reconcile herself to having tea with someone she admired when, inside, she seethed about the woman's daughter. That was too hypocritical, even for Diaspro's standards.

Diaspro closed the door behind her, wondering if Marion had detected that presence. She somehow doubted it. 'If it would cause no offence, perhaps I may take you up on this offer later.'

Marion eyed her for a long moment; then tilted her head in acknowledgement. 'But of course, the offer is always there.'

'Thank you,' and she was thankful, deeply so. 'The hospitality has been beyond compare, ma'am.' Especially given that Bloom must have confided in her parents about Diaspro's attitude towards her. Diaspro could all but see Bloom wailing to her doting parents about how unfair Diaspro was to her, getting between her and Sky.

'Please, you are welcome to come here and enjoy the sights and sounds of Domino to your heart's content.'

Yes, indeed, that would not be happening. With her smiling stretching thinner by the second, Diaspro curtsied once more, stepped past the Queen, and began to walk down the corridor.

'Diaspro? One last thing you might consider.'

Diaspro stopped, but couldn't bring herself to look Queen Marion in the eye. 'Yes, ma'am?'

'Prince Sky is the heir and the rightful King of Eraklyon, but you must also acknowledge that he is a member of the Company of Light and thus, he has a duty to the people of the Magix Dimension.'

Diaspro's face closed down. So that's how it was, then. She spun and kept her eyes dipped as she responded. 'Be that as it may, your Majesty, but you know better than anyone what happens to a Kingdom when its monarchy puts others ahead of it. Eraklyon will not be a repeat of Domino, not if I can help it.'

Diaspro didn't have to see Marion's face to know her words struck true. She felt no satisfaction either. She had simply told the truth. Chest tight and mouth filled with acid, Diaspro turned sharply on her heel and strode to her dorm, intent on writing a missive to request an audience with her King.

And because Diaspro hated being miserable alone, she decided to ruin someone else's day. Plucking out her phone, she sent a brief message: **Have you talked to Helia yet?**

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N.** Chapter Five guys. Thanks to Akela, Flying Scourge, Signourney, Guest, Piercetheveil, Miko and Sol of Stella! Your reviews are great guys, thanks.

**1.** Quick note, I'm aware the pacing is slow, and I'm just going to state here that it's going to be slow. Sorry to say but that's kind of how I write, I have a timeline to go with and a few plot holes in the series I want to address. If it's going too slow for some readers, by all means, feel free to come back in a while and read then, I will not be offended in the slightest. As much as I love sharing with you all, I'm writing this for my own pleasure to explore this world and these characters and this plot.

Thank you all for reading. If you feel like leaving a review, please do. I'd love to get your thoughts on these characters


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication:** I wanted to get this out in honour of Signourney's and Rogue's Birthdays but I'm a bit late. Still, Happy belated by one day Birthday **Signourney and Rogue**!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

**Have you talked to Helia yet?**

Krystal scowled at the words and shoved her phone in her pocket as she paced her lounge. No, she hadn't talked to Helia yet. Did Diaspro just think she stalked him? They weren't even at the same school.

She dropped to the couch and clasped her hands, forcing them to be still. The school around her was silent, the majority of students having left for the Wharf already. Despite Lexi's claims that they could walk together, the blue haired girl had trotted after Miki and Francine when they'd asked her to tag along with them, leaving Krystal alone in their dorm to wait for Roxy. Not that she minded waiting; while she wanted to see Stella's designs, she was happy to avoid seeing Helia gazing up at Flora adoringly.

She pinched herself and frowned. She needed to stop thinking of herself as a victim. She was the one who had intruded into their relationship. She was the one who had to suck it up and fix it. It was the right thing to do. She just wasn't sure how she would broach the subject with Helia, especially since she had interpreted everything in their so-called relationship. She couldn't imagine saying: 'Hi Helia, you know how I have a huge crush on you and thought we could be a couple, but didn't realise you were with Flora and now she's pissed with us both, and I feel like I've kicked a rabbit? Yeah… I'm sorry about that.'

'Oh Sage's mercy, that sounds so awkward.' Her face flushed and she felt the sudden urge to squirm or throw up.

The door swung open, startling her. Roxy raced in, breathless and flushed, waving her fingers in a greeting. 'Sorry, I'm late,' she panted. 'Just give me two seconds and I'll be ready.'

As she disappeared into her room, Krystal smiled faintly. Well, Roxy looked much happier than she had earlier, so good things must have happened. Maybe Mirta could help her. Krystal hoped that was why her friend had a new bounce in her step. She pushed away her own concerns about Helia and pasting on a smile, she approached Roxy's room, leaning against the doorframe. Inside, Roxy was pulling on a navy sweater before she shrugged on her heavy brown jacket.

'How did things go with Mirta?'

'Good,' Roxy replied, brushing her hair. She shook it out; then dipped down by the mirror to check her face. She grimaced and grabbed for a lip-gloss, quickly slicking it over her lips before facing Krystal. 'Ta-da, fast or what?'

'Fast,' Krystal agreed, grabbing her dark green shrug and buttoning it over her shoulders.

Roxy's eyes narrowed on the shrug, then she sighed and shook her head as she led the way out of the dorm. 'Come on, we'll be late!'

She waited while Krystal locked their room, then they scurried down the stairs and ran out of the main door, almost hurling themselves down the front steps. Krystal's stomach was fluttering wildly and not all of it had to do with the excitement of getting out of the school for a while. She skipped ahead and spun, spreading her arms. 'Well, tell me. What's so special about Mirta?'

Roxy's face softened into a grin. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'I would,' Krystal agreed, maybe just a little desperately but she hated not knowing things. 'Please, tell me.'

'Okay, but only because you won't guess yourself,' Roxy replied, waiting for Krystal to fall into step with her before linking their arms. They joined the straggling students leaving through Alfea's main gates and turned down the street towards the bus stop. 'Well, Mirta was a witch.'

Krystal glanced at Roxy, wondering if her ears were mistaking her. 'She was a witch? But how? She's a student of Alfea. I've seen her transformed.' Once, doing a flight simulation, but there had definitely been wings and a sparkling costume.

'Mmhmm,' Roxy smiled smugly, enjoying the suspense and secrecy.

Krystal pressed her lips together. She was a Healix Fairy she could work this out. Tapping her lip, she thought it out. 'Mirta was a witch, now she's a fairy. So she made the choice to change; that has to be it. Ofelia would have had to drain her of her dark magic, and replace it with white, and do it slowly enough so that her body could adapt. That's why she can transform and Faragonda can't.'

'Wait, Faragonda? What do you mean?' Roxy frowned, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket as they both looked up as a bird zipped across the moon sitting behind the spiked heads of the Fir trees lining the far side of the street. A balmy breeze was gusting from the direction of Magix and it was probably Krystal's imagination but she almost felt she could hear the crowds cheering in the city.

Krystal hitched herself up on the wall beside the bus shelter, and kept her voice down while scanning over the waiting girls. 'I read once that Faragonda was a witch, but during a battle with the Ancestral Witches, she was drained of her magic. Whoever saved her life must have given her white magic, rather than pure magic, or the dark magic that would have kept her a witch. She essentially became a fairy, but lacks the ability to transform. That doesn't matter so much though, because she's still really powerful.'

Roxy tilted her head. 'Where did you read all that?'

'Sirusa,' Krystal answered crossing her legs. 'She's a Healix Fairy and an alumni of Alfea. She did her final thesis on magical deprivation, the causes and the effects, and used Faragonda as one of her examples. I borrowed her thesis from the library.' And had conveniently forgotten to give it back, but it had been so interesting that she wanted to glean as much knowledge as she could from it. 'But that doesn't explain how Mirta can help you.'

'Well Mirta - who is so nice, by the way, you should meet her - had to learn how to transform into a fairy, rather than into a witch. It was like she had to rewire her brain and body to stop following one formula and route, and instead create another.'

'So she'll teach you to apply that to yourself.' Krystal beamed, feeling a squirm of excitement. Maybe she could sit in and watch. It was such a fascinating idea, and perhaps she could help expand on Sirusa's thesis for her own class project. 'That is clever! But why didn't Faragonda tell you about Mirta? Didn't she know?'

'Maybe she did but wanted to keep trying first; either way, Mirta and I are going to talk to her tomorrow about it and see if we can -' Roxy broke off with a frown and her gaze dropped.

Krsytal looked down and raised a brow. There was a dog happily sitting at Roxy's side, panting gently, almost grinning. 'Isn't that Artú?'

'It is, and I left you at home, Artú. You're too big to hide here and Griselda was not impressed last time,' Roxy grumbled, but her face was buried in the fur at his neck and her arms hugged him tight.

'How did he get here?' Krystal wondered, swinging her legs. She hadn't even seen him arrive, but Artú was smarter and sneakier than the average dog.

Roxy shrugged. 'I don't know. I mean, he can pass through the barrier because he's an animal and because of his connection to me, but… I don't know. I should call Dad and Mor - _Mo__ther_ to let them know where he is, in case they're worried.'

Krystal slid off the wall to stroke Artú's velvety head, smiling when he twisted his head to try to lick her fingers. 'How are things going at home? I never got to ask you about your weekend.'

'Oh they're fine, really.' When Krystal continued to stare at her, Roxy slumped and rolled her phone between her palms. 'They are fine; it's just strange. One minute, it's me, Dad and Artú, and then I have a mother, dad has a wife. It's been hard adjusting. Every so often Mor - _mom_ says something motherly and I, for just a moment, wonder who she is to order me about. It's just going to take some time. I think that's why we were so intent on me attending Alfea. It gives Dad and Momtime to get to know each other again, and I get to slowly adjust to having a female adult in my life.'

It had to be hard, Krystal mused, rubbing Artú's silky ear. She couldn't imagine not having her mother, even though they clashed so much recently. She tried to imagine what it would be like if her father suddenly appeared, but it wasn't remotely similar. And Lynphea's culture was vastly different to Earth. Someday she would visit Roxy and her Earth. From all the tales she'd heard from her best friend, it sounded so loud and chaotic in comparison to her planet.

'Oh, Mrs Pennyweather from down the street is furious though,' Roxy all but crowed. 'She's fancied dad for ages, and now he has a wife.'

Surprised by Roxy's sudden enthusiasm, Krystal smiled quizzically. 'You don't like her?'

Roxy made a face. 'No. She used to babysit me and if I did something wrong, she'd grab me by the ear and throw me in my room.' Roxy shuddered. 'It was horrible. Anyway, I'm gonna text dad; you hold on to Artú and do not let him run off.'

Krystal nodded her head and tucked her fingers firmly around Artú's collar. The beam of lights sparkling in the distance caused the other girls to shuffle restlessly, as they waited for the bus come to them. Krystal straightened, keeping hold on Artú, and pressed a hand to her fluttering stomach. Tonight was going to be a strange event.

* * *

The wharf was brimming with people as Riven followed the other Specialists towards the front. He could hear the sea lapping gently around the pier and taste the salt that flavoured the warm air. Someone must have cast a weather charm because it had been bloody freezing earlier that morning. Stars glittered in the almost clear sky, nearly outshining the glow from the towering buildings that created the city centre.

The boat, where the show would happen, had already arrived; lights beamed down onto the deck and swirled over the cheering spectators quickly amassing. It was a credit to Stella that she'd managed to draw such a crowd who were so excited about the show. Though maybe, he thought as a girl almost swooned, excited was a bit of an understatement.

'This is crazy.'

Riven glanced over his shoulder at the Specialist moving by them and had to agree with his statement. 'This is typical Stella.'

Karel rubbed his neck and watched the crowd uneasily. 'Aren't they concerned about how close this is to the water?'

'It could be a way to draw out Tritannus,' Brandon answered. 'So we need to act like we're really into this, and it'll be good for the girls to know we're supporting them no matter what.'

Riven jerked a shoulder. He could do a few fist pumps, anything to distract him from what would happen after. He knew that declaring his adoration for Musa in front of everyone was a great plan; Musa would appreciate it, the Jinx Club would probably think it was sweet and all that jazz, but that didn't stop the nerves quivering in his stomach. What if he struck a chord wrong? What if he forgot the lyrics? This was completely different to the spells Nabu had placed on them on Earth. His stomach wrenched. Nabu. He would have seriously got a kick out of Riven making a show of himself. He was the big romantic, always looking for a way to make Aisha smile.

Riven's eyes turned to Roy, wondering if the blonde Androsian was after Bra-Burner. Were his intensions good? Was he good for her? What would Nabu think? It was hard, _impossible_ to say, so really all Riven could do was keep an eye on them, and tell Musa to step in if Bra-Burner looked like she was in trouble.

'I'll keep an eye on things over there,' Karel finally said, having surveyed the crowd. He looked to Riven for confirmation and when Riven nodded, the blue haired Specialist melted into the crowd.

'Hey Sky, how did you get away from Diaspro?' Helia asked, leaning past Timmy.

Sky's mouth thinned. 'Not without great difficulty. She's overstepping her bounds.'

Riven snorted. 'Well you're not exactly making her job easy now, are you?'

'Who's side are you on? I'm here to support you.'

Riven didn't need Sky's support, per se. He appreciated that Sky had made the effort to be there, but he could also see why Sky skipping off might prove annoying to the people of Eraklyon.

'Don't jump down Riven's throat,' Brandon muttered to Sky, then pierced Riven with a pointed look. 'Don't poke at Sky. This is Stella's night, try to get along.'

Riven raked a hand through his hair and watched as more and more people filtered up to the wharf. Out there in the ocean somewhere, Tritannus was gathering his army. Who knew, he might even have been racing towards them. There was enough of a target here. He'd expected something of a crowd considering how popular Stella and the Winx were amongst the student-body, but so many weren't students. All of them were potential targets should Tritannus attack but he could only hope that Tritannus was concentrating his efforts elsewhere. He had to trust that the Council of Prissy's would keep an eye out for him.

The teachers from Alfea passed them with a nod of acknowledgement, while Codatorta peeled off to come stand with them. His lips thinned but some relief eased through him when he noted the group of Specialists easing into position around the faculty members. Naturally having the extra combined powers of the teachers would be great in keeping the crowd safe but cut off the head and the student body would be lost.

A groan whispered through his lips as he caught sight of the King and Queen of Solaria moving through the crowd to the front, their people were probably mingling with the crowd but still, no royal family should be out in the open like this! He closed his eyes tight and pushed those concerns to the side.

He nudged Brandon. 'Looks like your in-laws have arrived.'

Brandon looked around sharply and his shoulders tensed. 'That's great. Really. Great.'

Enjoying his friend's unease and the distraction it caused, Riven studied his face. 'You look a little pale. You feeling okay?'

'Just fine,' Brandon ground out through clenched teeth.

Letting loose a loud laugh, Riven looked back to the boat just as something poked his back. He turned to find Genni standing there holding her guitar.

She smiled, eyes warm. 'I just wanted to say good luck, and don't be nervous. You'll do great.'

Yeah he appreciated the words, he just wasn't sure he had much faith in them. What if Musa actually hated the idea?

'Thanks, Genni.'

'I'm going to stand with my friends, so whenever you're ready, give the me the signal and I'll bring this,' she gestured to the guitar, 'to you.'

He watched as she disappeared into the crowd and he blew out a breath. He was really going to do this. He was going to get up in front of everyone, declare his feelings for Musa, humiliate himself and lose his street cred. Musa better appreciate it.

'Hey guys, I think it's starting,' Brandon said, just as Roxy appeared. He wasn't sure who was leading who, her or the dog. Beside him Helia stiffened. and looked around, obviously searching for Princess Perky. Riven shook his head but said nothing. Tonight was about his relationship with Musa. Everyone else could fend for themselves.

* * *

She stalked into the small study and rolled her eyes at the lit candles. 'Atmosphere' wasn't something she had much time for. Her feet moved silently over the dark wooden floor as she crossed to the fireplace and stood with her back to it, allowing the heat to soak into her skin. She glanced over to the other occupant of the room. His expression was grim as he pressed a closed fist to his mouth and scanned the document before him, absently making notes in an untidy scrawl.

She tsked and crossed her feet at her ankles. 'We've got a problem.'

His scribbling hand paused, but he didn't look up at her. It was the only indication she had that he was listening to her. Personally, she didn't know why she bothered sticking with him half the time. She wasn't any better off than being on her own, but being on her own was boring.

'Security on Domino isn't anything like Eraklyon in terms of rigidity, but they're clever with their security and she is slippery.'

He snorted, almost sounding amused. 'She knows we're watching.'

'Of course she does.' Because things couldn't be simple. This mission had promised to be easy. In, out, get paid. So far, nothing had worked out the way she wanted.

'I could have had her today but suddenly the Queen appeared.'

He tensed, his knuckles turning white on the pen; then they relaxed just as quickly. 'Keep watching the castle.'

'Something needs to give. How are we supposed to protect her if she's not accessible?'

'She'll make a mistake, or someone will, and when that happens we move.'

'But we've got a deadline,' she reminded him, folding her arms tight over her chest.

He didn't respond, but began to write again.

Dismissed.

Fine.

She pushed away from the fire and crossed to stand at an angle to the window, so she could see out but no one would see her. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she pursed her lips. Something had to give. Their mission was just; the Fates would bless them.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N. Just another chapter before the action begins. Thank you for your patience and bearing with me! **

**For those who reviewed, thank you for your continued support: Rogue, thewanderingoutsider, PierceTheVeil, Signourney, Akela, and Miko. Those reviews were really appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

'One to one, is the sweetest music. Drop one beat and you'll never - Ow, what was that for?'

'I can't believe he did that to her. He humiliated her,' Krystal growled, pushing her way through the press of people still mingling after the end of the show-concert-whatever. The Winx had disappeared to change, a majority of students had trundled back to school but there was still quite a crowd.

Everyone was in good spirits, sharing their opinions on what they'd seen and enjoying the lovely night. The moon glimmered off the water, illuminating the dark humps of islands floating in the distance. Somewhere out there Tritannus was amassing his army, readying to take the Emperor's throne but Krystal's fury was directed at _that Specialist_.

He must have felt so smug, standing in front of that cheering crowd, making his grand gesture, and all the while poor Genni's heart was cracking - not breaking, because there wasn't a chance that he would have the honour of being the first boy to break Genni's heart. But it was definitely cracking; Krystal knew how much time her friend had spent with that boy.

Roxy stopped rubbing her arm and frowned, slipping past a staggering couple; they were so absorbed in each other, they didn't see the people walking towards them. 'I don't think Musa minded.'

'Not Musa,' Krystal growled. 'Genni.'

'Genni? Why? Because he told people she helped him?'

Krystal folded her arms and pouted, kicking a can in front of her only to feel bad and quickly pick it up so she could bin it. 'A helpful fairy? He didn't even say her name. He totally friend zoned her in front of everyone. Poor Genni, she must be shattered.'

Dragon only knew where Genni was. She had put on such a brave face, smiling with everyone and dancing to the song, but Krystal knew how hurtful that must have been. To find out that everything they'd shared had been tossed away because he had chosen his girlfriend over her. Krystal knew she wouldn't be able to bear it all with such dignity. She'd give Genni a few more minutes, and then she'd look for her, offer her comfort. Maybe they could sneak up some of that ice-cream stuff from the kitchen and have a girls' night. She'd never had an actual girls night before - Lynphea culture wasn't much for splurging.

'Krystal, Riven and Genni aren't together.'

'Well not now that he embarrassed her so much.'

She pushed through the crowd and scanned for a sign of Genni. Maybe she could use Roxy's phone to ring her. Despite the dispersal of the large crowd - honestly it was kind of unbelievable the amount of people who had come to the show - it wouldn't be easy for Genni to find them, or for them to find her, unless they prearranged a meeting point.

'He has a girlfriend. He's been with Musa for quite a while,' Roxy added, enunciating her words.

Krystal sighed heavily, rounding on her friend. 'Did he tell Genni that? What is with senior boys leading freshmen on?'

A sudden gust picked up, blowing over the crowd, pulling at her hair, and twisting leaves and wrappers into miniature tornadoes that swept under feet. Krystal suddenly wished she'd grabbed something warmer than her shrug.

'Wait, are we talking about Riven and Genni, or you and Helia? Also Genni has a boyfriend. She keeps telling you this but I really…'

'No! Nothing to do with me and Helia.' There was no her and Helia. There had never been a 'her and Helia'. She'd imagined the entire thing. And she would have to sort that out. Sometime. 'This is about Genni!'

'Genni was just helping Riven to learn the guitar. It was all very platonic.'

'If he really likes his girlfriend so much, why didn't he ask her, the _Music Fairy_, to teach him how to play the guitar?' Krystal demanded, folding her arms tight across her chest. She didn't mean to attack Roxy but why was her friend so determined to defend him when he was so obviously in the wrong.

Roxy made a face. 'Because he wanted it to be a surprise?'

'Oh really? If this was such a surprise for Musa, how did she know the song?'

'Stop poking my chest,' Roxy grumbled, guiding Krystal's pointed finger away. She heaved out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ears. 'Musa's the Fairy of Music. Back on Earth, she could enter the Frutti Music bar, hear a song and be able to join in with the band playing. It's part of her powers.'

'Oh, right. Convenient.'

Violet eyes flashed with annoyance. 'Krystal, this isn't like you. Genni's not heartbroken. Riven never led her on. You were reading too much into this. That's why I keep telling you to talk to Helia.'

'Well, he hasn't phoned.'

'Where is your phone?'

'I - I –' Krystal slumped.

Seeing an empty piece of wall that surrounded the park, she meandered towards it, sinking onto the gritty surface with a sigh. She concentrated on her breathing, sucking in the green scented air, heavy with juniper, laced with salt.

She closed her eyes. 'I will talk to him. I just don't want to hear what he's going to say.' To have all her dreams washed away with cold reality.

Roxy nodded, sitting down beside her. 'I know you don't, and I know it's going to hurt, but it's better to have this all cleared up. And Flora's really nice; really, she's the sweetest person.'

'And I'm not?'

'Krystal, if you weren't a good person, we wouldn't be friends.'

Krystal dropped her face to her hands and groaned. 'Okay, tomorrow. I swear, I'll definitely talk to him.'

'The sooner the better. We're kind of all counting on the Winx to defeat Tritannus. If Flora's head's not in the game I don't know how successful they'll be.'

Oh. She hadn't even thought of that. She could be the reason the whole of the Magix Dimension was destroyed by Tritannus. She needed to stop being so selfish and put her own dreams aside.

She stood up, suddenly, and scanned the crowd. She'd seen Helia with his friends earlier, standing in the front row. Surely he was still around somewhere. They wouldn't have returned to Red Fountain straight away, not when it was Stella's and _his_ night. Except Helia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Flora. She could see their friends standing by the boat, but she couldn't see them. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had really messed things up. Helia would probably never want to talk to her again, and what kind of Princess was she to alienate the Guardian fairy of her home planet.

_Way to go Krystal. All Royalty should take a leaf out of your book of fail – on how they should not act._

'Hey Krystal, how's it going babe?'

A heavy arm slid around her waist tugging her close to a solid body; a warm, solidly male body, with a voice that she didn't recognise at all.

Krystal stiffened and glanced at Roxy, catching her surprise, before turning to look up at the boy looming over her with a flirtatious smile. He was tall, and lean, with bright red hair, green eyes and a wide smiling mouth. He couldn't have been much older than her but he wasn't a Specialist, at least none that she'd ever seen before, and Krystal was certain she knew all of them.

She jerked out of his grip and glowered up at him, rising to her full height and lifting her chin. 'I don't know who you are, but you do not have the right to be so familiar with me.'

He smiled toothily. 'Krystal, come on, you know me. Remember that time last year under the Elder Tree?'

Roxy's eyes went wide, while shock held Krystal immobile. She knew her mouth was open, couldn't quite bring herself to close it, as she struggled to formulate a retort. No, she did not know this boy and she certainly had no clue what he was referring to!

'Who are you?' And why was he besmirching her reputation? What if Helia heard about this? What if _her mother_ heard about this? She would be locked within the aerie forever.

Krystal looked around wildly, but bar Roxy, no one else seemed to be paying attention. She backed away from him, pulling her shrug tighter around her throat as if that could save her from this leering brute.

'Do you know him Krystal?'

'No, Roxy, I don't.'

She silently dared the boy to refute her.

The guy held out his hand. 'Sure you do.'

Roxy folded her arms looking uncomfortable. 'I don't know who you think she is, but you're mistaken. Just walk on; leave my friend alone.'

'Oh come now, Kryssie, you know me!'

'I do not know who you are.' Kryssie? No one called her Kryssie except -

'Step away from Princess Krystal immediately.'

Krystal froze, shoulders hunching in defense as the voice curled over her. She had to be wrong, but _that_ voice sounded faintly familiar. It was ridiculous though, because despite her time at Alfea, she hadn't once seen him. What were the odds that he'd show up now of all times? _High_, the little cynical voice in the back of her head chimed up, _very high_. It was just typical that he would appear to witness such a humiliating moment in her life.

She was aware of Roxy standing to the side looking even more confused, and of the red head male backing up, hands raised in defence. She didn't want to see what kind of menacing expression her 'rescuer' wore but despite her good sense, she peeked over her shoulder and sighed. The fate's detested her, loathed her even. She was their little puppet that they took sick pleasure in pulling apart piece by piece. First Helia didn't return her feelings, and now _he _had to see her get flirted with like some lowly chit.

'Beta Karel,' she managed to choke out; her voice sounded husky and unused.

She drew herself up a little taller and stepped back so that she could face both the Lord Beta of the Wolvern Clan of Lynphea and her detainer. Karel's eyes flicked to her, and he dipped his head in semblance of an acknowledgement, but his attention was focused solely on the stranger. Krystal was glad she wasn't the target of that look. She knew what a Wolvern could do; she never wanted to see it up close, nor did she really want to be in the vicinity of one, but sheer stubbornness kept her rooted. She would not add cowardliness to his list of her faults.

'Ah, look, I think this got a little out of hand,' the red head was saying, backing up further.

A low growl trickled from Karel as he stepped forward, menace leaking from every pore. The boy - who seemed to be shrinking - squeaked and flung his hand up to his chest. There was a strange fizzing sound, like static being interrupted, and then his expression shuddered - actually his whole body shuddered and fizzled out, to be replaced by… Nova?

'What on earth?' Roxy whispered, stepping close to Krystal's side while Nova waved sheepishly. Even Karel looked confused.

'Nova! There you are!' Galatea ran up to them, almost colliding with her friend. 'I'm sorry,' she blurted to their little group. 'I just took my eyes off her for a second.'

'I don't understand,' Krystal muttered, wringing her hands as she glanced between them. How was Nova here? She hadn't felt any magic when they'd stood close... what kind of illusion was this? She glanced to Karel wondering if he had set all of this up to embarrass her but he looked just as uncomfortable with the revelation.

'It was just a joke, Krys. Sorry,' Nova said to Karel, 'I was just messing around. Timmy gave me this transmogrifying thing to hide from King… you don't really need to know…I just wanted to see Kryssie's face.'

Krystal felt her jaw drop as she listened to Nova's sheepish (yet still delighted) explanation. To her left, Karel shifted awkwardly; then he cleared his throat. 'It seems that I was mistaken. My apologies, Lady Nova, Princess Galatea, Princess Roxy,' he paused before addressing Krystal, lifting his navy eyes to meet hers with a low, almost mocking, bow, 'Princess Krystal.'

Righting himself, he turned on his heel and stalked off, probably not hearing Roxy's claim that she wasn't a princess. Once he was lost in the scattering of people, Roxy all but jumped on Krystal. 'Who was that? And how does he know you? And wow, his shoulders...'

Krystal shook her head, glancing over at Galatea and Nova who were bickering over the misuse of the 'Transmogrifier'. 'No, Roxy, I just wouldn't.'

'But he's…' Roxy bit her lip and gazed after him, 'yummy.'

Krystal felt a cold shiver rush down her spine and she just about controlled the urge to shudder. 'That is Beta Karel. He's from Lynphea, the Direwoods. He's… not…' She shook her head, swallowing hard. 'I just wouldn't.'

'Okay,' Roxy conceded. 'Not like I have time for anything more than flirting and looking anyway, when I'm trying to get my first fairy form, but the way he looked at you… that was odd.'

Krystal nodded but ignored the question underneath the words. 'Hey, could we go back? I want to find Genni; make sure she's okay.'

'Sure,' Roxy nodded, waving a goodbye to Galatea and Nova before leading the way down the street. Krystal paused to see if she could see Helia one last time, but with no sign of him, she sighed and decided it was time to get her phone out.

* * *

Nova watched the two girls melt into the crowd and stuck her tongue out at Galatea who was still scolding her for her prank. It was funny, Krystal's expression had been priceless but really, how was she to know that Karel would appear? The guy usually kept himself to himself, but Nova supposed, he was a citizen of Lynphea, he was honour bound to defend his Princess. Still, it had been a joke. She'd tell one of the Red Fountain guys to pass on her apologies.

'Alright, I get it,' she sighed. 'Stop berating me.'

Galatea poked her shoulder hard in admonishment; then glanced around, suddenly perking up. 'Oh, there's Musa and Riven! And Stella!'

Stella looked radiant. Still riding high on her success, she all but bounced up to them, throwing her arms first around Galatea, and then tightly around Nova. 'Thank you for coming!' she cried, drawing back only to hug her again!

Nova suppressed a laugh, feeling warmth spreading through her chest, a combination of pride and pleasure. This young woman was her princess, and there was no one else that Nova would rather have rule her planet.

'Did you see my parents? They were so nice to each other!'

Yeah, Nova saw them. That was the reason she'd been incognito with Timmy's toy. Though she suspected that King Radius had noticed something weird about her and Galatea's male forms, as he kept glancing back at them. King Radius was scarily perceptive. But she would be eternally grateful to Timmy for allowing her to watch Stella's fashion show, even if it was in the form of a boy. 'I did see them. Did you… wish for something?'

'Just for them to really listen to each other, and me.'

Nova hugged her Princess tight, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. 'That's the best wish you could have made for them, Stella. I'm so proud of you and your fashion show was epic!'

Stella tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. 'Thanks! I'm pleased with it. I'm so glad my whole family saw it, though you gave me a bad moment when I couldn't see you. Where were you standing? I searched the crowd, but you saw it, so I'm happy.' She twirled giddily.

'I wouldn't have missed it Stella.'

She scowled over Stella's shoulder, meeting Galatea's pointed look. Even when she'd been conspiring with the Princess of Melody, she'd planned the sneak in, hide under a boat canvas or something equally insane. After all, everything was an experience, and Nova wanted to experience everything. But this had been so important to Stella, and Nova had been so proud that it hurt; she'd almost shed a tear much to a few people's bewilderment. Apparently men didn't shed tears in front of crowds. It was something to remember the next time Timmy allowed her to borrow his contraption - if he allowed her.

'What did you think Galatea?'

Galatea smiled, full of quiet loveliness and deference. 'I was in awe of your talent and vision, Princess Stella.'

'Thank you! You're lovely; do you know that? Musa, you have a lovely princess,' she told her friend, as Musa strolled up hand in hand with Riven.

Musa grinned. 'I think I do too,' she stepped up and hugged Galatea quickly. 'Riven might have let it slip that a music fairy helped him out with the concert. Thank you, it was really special.'

Galatea flushed delicately. 'It was nothing really. How could I deny such a romantic request?'

Musa drew back with a smirk, eyeing her boyfriend. 'Yeah, it was pretty romantic. I keep checking his head for lumps and a concussion.'

Riven ran a hand over his head looking uncomfortable, his mouth in a grimace. 'It wasn't that out of character. You like music and I've been on a stage before.'

Musa smacked his arm. 'Don't try to downplay it. It's the most romantic thing you've done for me to date - bar breaking Mandragora's spell on you because you thought you hurt me. That was pretty impressive too,' she mused, kissing his cheek.

A flush was creeping up Riven's neck as he pretended not to notice the sly female smiles Stella and Galatea were exchanging with a delighted Musa. Suddenly he grumbled something under his breath, sighed loudly and grabbed Musa's hand. 'We're going now.'

'Where? I wanted to ask Galatea a few things.'

'Ask her later,' Riven growled.

Galatea nodded quickly. 'Of course, I'll see you at breakfast.'

'Great. Wonderful. Let's go already.'

Musa tugged against him and frowned. 'Where are we going?'

'The Shack,' Riven muttered, as he began to drag Musa behind him. Musa's face flushed dark red, and she spun to follow after him.

Stella chuckled. 'I never thought I'd ever see those two like that.' She paused and then added, 'I never thought I'd see Riven actually tell a girl he loves her.'

Nova smiled faintly wondering if she'd ever have that some day. The Winx were lucky in a sense. They'd found the perfect guys for them. Nova figured she'd have to kiss every frog in the known universe before she found her prince. At least she had to be half way there at this point. A face flashed in her mind and she shook her head hard to dislodge it. No. That was over and done with. No point dwelling on the past.

The muted rumbling began to filter above the sound of the babbling crowd and eyes turned skyward as a ship, graced with spots of light reflecting off a silver paintjob, began to glide over the harbour. Nova felt a smile curl over her lips even as her stomach somersaulted. Farewell King Radius, she mused with a relieved sigh. She'd escaped again.

'So your parents are leaving?' Nova asked, gesturing to the Solarian Shuttle as it hummed over the water, beginning its prep to boost itself into space.

Stella shook her head. 'Oh, no no. I helped them teleport back to Solaria just after the concert. They were so good tonight, but I didn't want to push it. Keeping them locked in a shuttle for a few hours is more of a punishment than a reward, and I definitely didn't want to jinx things. So mother and I used the staff of Solaria to send them all back home. They should be –'

Stella broke off suddenly, her head turning so that she could scan the crowd, hazel eyes bright with expectation. Nova followed her line of sight and saw Brandon approaching. Sheer pleasure blossomed on her Princess's face. The brown haired Specialist moved fluidly through the crowd, nodding his head to those he recognized, and sharing an easy grin with closer acquaintances, but his eyes were locked on Stella. Something inside Nova melted and sighed.

Yeah, she wanted that.

'Brandon!'

With a laugh of pure joy, Stella threw herself into Brandon's arms and they hugged each other tightly, almost desperately and Nova's amusement saddened. Even on this happy night, concern about Tritannus intruded. Her eyes strayed to the water, glimmering under the moon but brimming with dark depths. He could be watching them even now and they wouldn't even know, but if he were to attack, the wards would blare out the warning. At least that was somewhat comforting.

'Griselda is giving us the evils,' Galatea whispered, leaning close.

Both girls glanced through the small gap between a cluster of laughing young people in suits, obviously office workers who'd been drawn to the lights and sound. Griselda stood by a warehouse, arms tightly folded, mouth pinched, and her beady eyes were roving over the amassed crowd. A student jauntily pranced by, unaware of her presence, and her hand reached out, snagging the fairy's shoulder with snake like precision. Both Galatea and Nova sucked in a surprised breath.

'That was…'

'Scary,' Nova filled in. That was definitely the scariest thing she'd seen in a while. 'We should get back before she scolds us.'

'Nova, for a wannabe warrior fairy you're ridiculously wimpy.'

Nova stuck her tongue out at Stella. 'You say wimpy, I say filled with self preservation.'

'So in battle you'd run away?'

'And live to fight another day. Of course. It's basic strategy.'

Stella's sharp bark of surprised laughter was drowned out by the earth shuddering explosion.

Then the screaming began.

* * *

_TBC  
_

* * *

**A.N.** Wow, guys, those reviews were amazing. Thank you so much for the support: Signourney, Chibi Horsewoman, Nentone, thewanderingoutsider, Akela, Sol of Stella, The Ghost Reader, miko, PierceTheVeil.

Also, Pierce, since you're anonymous, I cannot reply to your reviews. I've no beta at the moment, so I am prone to miss things and I readily admit that, but I was really confused about the spacing issue you commented on, so if you could give me examples in anything you pick up in future, I'll be sure to try to fix it. Unless it's a style issue, then we'll have to agree to diasgree.

**Thanks again all. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

* * *

'Yes Lexi, I'm on my way. No, I told you, you don't have to stay with him. Just put him in my room.'

Krystal smirked, as Roxy grew more agitated with their roommate. Artú had become rather fascinated with Katy, in a manner that the senior girl hadn't appreciated; constantly sniffing at her, playfully whining and turning to Roxy with a look that said: 'this girl is definitely a cat!' or so Roxy had translated. Embarrassed, Roxy had sent him home and was now having to listen to Lexi's complaints with a growing flush of temper rising high on her cheeks.

'Lexi, just close him in my room. He's house trained - what? No, it means he'll not destroy my room or pee on the floor. He can't serve you tea!'

Krystal thought about Artú in a suit serving tea and began to giggle, her arms closing over her stomach. Her foot caught on a crack in the pavement and she stumbled before righting herself, swatting at Roxy who sent her a smug look. The street was almost empty as they walked down the road towards Alfea. A few other students travelled in small clusters, couples and trios, all chattering excitedly about the concert and bemoaning having to return to school. Three girls ahead of them were talking about having a slumber party, while another couple was complaining about Griselda giving them a test for the next day. Now that, Krystal silently agreed, was evil. It was already late and the next morning came early, especially with the assembly Faragonda had arranged.

Roxy closed her phone with a snap, sending Krystal a glowering look as she muttered about Lexi's attitude. Around them, the trees swayed gently, their bare limbs, just beginning to bud, stretched to the sky casting long, snaking shadows. It was a nice evening, balmy due to the breeze blowing up from the ocean, carrying with it the taste of salt and the scent of brine.

Thunder cracked and rumbled above them.

Krystal's smile melted away. She looked up at the stars flickering through the faintest wisps of silvery clouds illuminated by moonlight. Bemused, she tilted her head. Were the witches of Cloud Tower playing with the weather? She hoped not. She had been enjoying the sunshine earlier that day and she didn't want to go back to wet afternoons, and grey clouds so low they seemed to blanket Alfea in misery. She looked south but the sky was just as clear in that direction, no hint of an incoming storm.

Suddenly a girl shrieked just as Roxy caught her arm, jerking her around.

'Look,' she ordered, pointing at a ball of light in the sky above Magix.

Krystal's brain struggled to comprehend what she was seeing as the roar began to grow around her. Then she realised that the brilliant ball of light was created from fire and the roar was the sound of the flames devouring itself. Black smoke billowed and began to stretch over the tall buildings and spiked spires, blocking out the navy sky shaded with orange. Krystal felt sure she could feel the heat from where she stood, watching the burning embers drift down into the ocean.

Was it a trick? Was it a spell? Worse, was it an attack by Tritannus? Was this the start of the final battle and did the Sovereign council know? Could a group of students really be expected to fight him?

'Oh my God,' Roxy whispered.

Krystal silently agreed, though no sound left her own lips.

'Roxy, Krystal!' a voice shouted over the mutters and whimpers.

They turned to see a fairy with long copper hair, dressed in a gold and royal blue fairy outfit, striding towards them, face grim. Krystal thought her name was Sillycia. Francine marched beside her, bells jauntily ringing with each bob of her head, utterly out of place with the atmosphere.

'You guys, okay?' When they nodded, Silycia folded her arms, and her plum coloured eyes narrowed. It was strange to see such a fierce expression on the lovely fairy's face. Silcya was usually seen running around campus gathering Crystolians for charities, and signing students up for her extra curricular activities such as running after school projects for children in Magix. Now Krystal was forced to see her in a new light. 'Roxy, I need you to go to Alfea and get Ofelia, okay? Tell Professor Palladium and Avalon if you see them. We'll need all the help we can get.'

Roxy nodded, showing no apprehension about the order, which made sense; she'd been in such situations before when she'd fought the Wizards of the Black Circle. Roxy was more than capable of fighting, even without her wings. Krystal on the other hand was not.

'You're a healer, right Krystal?' Francine asked.

Krystal nodded, glancing back at the ball of fire. Was anyone hurt?

'I need you to come with me. We're going to see what happened and if anyone needs healing.'

Krystal felt her heart begin to pound, her blood draining from her face. She wasn't a fighter. She was only a first year and she wasn't ready for this. What if someone died because of her? She wasn't a Healix Fairy yet; she was just a novice, if even that, and she had zilch combat experience. Talking about it at the Sovereign council was as close as she got and she didn't even talk, she just listened.

'Snap out of it, Krystal,' Roxy ordered, squeezing her hand to gentle her words. 'You can do this. Help those that need it, that's what you want to do, right?'

Yes… Yes. That was what she wanted to do. But what if she caused more harm than good?

A fairy dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch before them, slapping her hand down in front of her for balance.

Rising slowly, Amaryl turned to Silicya. 'It looks like it was a ship that blew up; not an attack by Tritannus.'

'Right. Come with me. We need to ask those girls about their skills, and those that can help, we bring them with us to Magix.'

Amaryl nodded and jogged off, her gold outfit glittering beneath the agitated twitch of her large Enchantix wings. Silicya followed her, falling into step with a Charmix fairy who was relaying information from a small creature in her palm.

Francine raked her hands over her short spiked hair and blew out a breath, but Krystal's mind was locked on what Amaryl had said. A ship had blown up? Like the one the Winx had modelled on? Were they hurt… no that made no sense. How could the fire be in the sky if it was a boat? Oh dear Sage. Not a boat; a ship, a star ship!

'Oh Sage's mercy! Roxy, Stella's parents.'

'What?' Roxy asked, then her eyes widened, darkening, as her face paled. 'No. No, no. No.' Turning on her heel, she stumbled forward. 'I need to go.'

Francine caught her by the shoulder. 'Hold on. You don't have your wings. Go to the school, tell them that we need help, that there may be wounded people.'

Roxy's face crumpled and Krystal saw a tear spill down her cheek. Stomach twisting, she moved to shield Roxy from the older fairy, to protect her from Francine's words but then Roxy's eyes locked on hers, fierce and damp. 'You need to help them, Krystal. Don't - don't let Stella's parents die.'

Francine froze, peering between them. 'What are you two talking about?'

'The King and Queen of Solaria were here for Stella's show,' Roxy mumbled, hands pressed to her trembling lips.

Francine clenched her short strands. 'Right. Okay. Roxy, go and get Ofelia and the other teachers. Krystal, transform. We need to get to the city now. When we get there, you do not venture close to the wreckage. You have other fairies bring the wounded to you.'

That wouldn't work, not if people were so injured that moving them would harm them further, but Krystal kept her thoughts to herself for the moment. When she got there, she'd do her job her way. In this scenario, she had to trust that she knew more than Francine.

'Roxy, go!'

Krystal squeezed her friend's hand, flooding her with reassurance. As if taking strength from it, Roxy sucked in a breath; then jerked away, hurling herself into a dead run, without looking back. Krystal watched her go feeling her chest constrict. What if she failed? What if Stella's parents were already dead? How could she look Roxy in the eye?

'Let's go!' Amaryl shouted as she and Silicya approached, a straggle of nervous fairies following them while the rest rushed after Roxy, throwing anxious glances over their shoulders.

Wiping her damp palms on her dress, Krystal watched as light beamed from the other girls with Amaryl as they powered up into their various fairy forms. She'd never transformed in front of older students before, and suddenly she felt a wave of nausea. What if she didn't transform? What if she took too long?

Gulping, she forced the thoughts away. Right now, her focus had to be on those injured people. She drew her power up from the well inside her; it shivered along her veins, growing brighter and swelling up, until it exploded through her.

* * *

Galatea hurt all over, a heavy, hollow ache that seemed to weigh down her limbs, and yet her head felt empty, light. She tried to speak, but her mouth was dust dry, her tongue, thick and useless, clogging up her airway. Dragon, she hurt. And that whining noise in her ears caused a throb to build between her eyes – eyes that were closed, but despite that, they felt gritty and sore. She pried them open slowly; then squeezed them shut, forcing moisture into them.

Finally, she looked around, vision blurred. Everything was purple. The world swam in and out of focus, and she realised she was on the ground, her hands splayed in front of her, palms down. She forced them flat, trying to use her muscles to push herself to her feet. Pain stung through her nerves, screamed along her arms. Lifting a hand, she winced at the gouges, the pulled skin, the dots of blood rising through the layer of dirt embedded into her flesh.

She must have fallen. That was the only explanation for the scrapes along her palms and oh, but they burned.

She rolled over and sucked in a breath; her chest felt bruised and tight. Sitting up, Galatea looked around trying to piece together what had happened. Had someone shoved her? As her vision began to clear, she took in the forms of fairies and Specialists standing in a line, legs braced, hands stretched forward. Purple balls of energy swirled around the girls while the boys had armed themselves with shields depicting their colours. Mouths opened and shut; older students gesticulated wildly, marching up and down the lines.

She felt the ground under her shiver and vibrate, and it took a moment for her to realise that there was movement behind her. Turning her head, she watched through flickering orange light as fairies began to land, wings flared, costumes sparkling, before they rushed forward to join the line, throwing up their shields.

She smelled smoke.

She needed to get up. She needed to find Nova.

Shivering so hard her teeth had begun to chatter, Galatea hugged her hands under her chin, scanning the blackened ground, the dark snow fluttering in the warm breeze. Where was Nova? She'd been right beside her. They'd been laughing before the bang… the bang? Her eyes jumped to the sky and she stared at the ball of fire, dripping embers down upon them. Not snow, but ash and soot. The ship, the one due to return to Solaria had exploded. Oh Dragon save them! Was Tritannus attacking? She needed to help. She had to get up and help.

She rolled back onto her hands and knees, intent on pushing herself to her feet, but her knees buckled, her hands stung. She dropped her aching head and blinked back tears. She couldn't get to her feet. She was so weak. She was always so weak.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jolted, looking up too fast. Her head pounded, black dots burst in front of her eyes.

Krystal crouched beside her, smiling softly, green eyes scanning her face. Her lips moved, but no sound could be heard above the whining, which was when it sank in that she couldn't hear anything. No, Dragon no. How could she be a music fairy and not hear music? Her hands were ruined, her ears were destroyed; she was useless. She gulped in breaths, but couldn't ease the hot ball in her chest.

Soothing, warm hands covered her ears, and a tingle began to flow inside, like hot water. Galatea had the desperate urge to shake her head, but she held it still, feeling the sharp pop as sound rushed in, a furious cacophony of shouting, screams, sobbing, the roar and groan of bending metal and the pop and hiss of fire. It was loud, it was irritating, it was the most beautiful thing that Galatea had ever experienced.

'Galatea, can you hear me?'

'Yes,' she croaked, the words like glass in her throat but they were beautiful too. Her voice had never sounded so sweet. 'Help me up!'

'Galatea!'

She slowly looked over her shoulder to see Nova - in her fairy form, orange top and shorts, red embellishments - rushing towards her. Thank the Dragon Nova was okay. Relief was a crushing pressure on her body but, with Krystal's help, she got to her feet, clutching the younger fairy for balance. She looked around at the chaos. Students were clutching each other, tears creating dirty tracks down their faces, while another few scattered around were sobbing like their hearts were breaking. Dust and soot fluttered through the air, backlit by the haunting fire light. Other students, both Specialists and Fairies alike were trying to comfort their classmates, if they weren't actively shielding everyone from the fire.

'What happened?' Galatea whispered.

Nova skidded to a halt. 'It has to be an attack.'

Galatea stared up at the burning wreckage. 'Why isn't it coming down?'

'Faragonda, Tecna and a few others are holding it. I think Bloom and a few other fire fairies trying to absorb the fire - '

'Princess Galatea!'

She followed the shouting to find Musa charging towards her, Riven close behind her acting like a personal shield.

'Have you seen Stella?' The Fairy of Music demanded, glancing her over and deeming her to be okay.

Nova answered, 'Over there, where we were standing; she's boosting Brandon's shield to provide an extra layer of cover.'

Galatea's brow rose in surprise. For Stella to be able to do that, she and Brandon's connection had to be strong. It was much like convergence magic, it couldn't be done by just anyone. There had to be a bond based on trust and respect so that the magics would blend together, rather than attack each other.

'Thank goodness Stella's parents and staff weren't on that ship.'

Nova nodded hastily, relief written over her expression. Galatea could understand why. Despite avoiding King Radius, Nova had a healthy respect for the man and for him to have died with her treating him in such a manner, well Nova would never live with the guilt. Everything seemed so petty now.

'How did it explode?'

Musa sent a dark look out over the ocean. 'We think it's the Trix. I'm sure I felt Stormy's energy.'

'I definitely heard Darcy laugh,' Riven interrupted. 'And who else would attack when I'm about to get laid.'

'Yes, that was the big factor in them attacking tonight,' Musa snapped, rolling her eyes and ignoring his disgruntled frown.

If she hadn't been in pain, Galatea probably would have laughed at his expression of utter confidence that he was right about Darcy's motives. But she hurt and she wanted to just lie down and sleep. If she'd been a stronger fairy like Nova, she'd have shielded herself in reflex as soon as the ship exploded.

'I need to get Stella. If we're right and it's the Trix, then they'll not be that far away. They always like to see the reaction to their plots.'

'Doesn't that mean Tritannus is out there? Should you really fight him on your own?'

Galatea scanned the ocean through the wall of purple energy as the others talked, listening to the soft lap of the waves and the crackle of fire above them. Krystal grabbed for her hands, healing energy rising. Galatea shook her head, urging the younger girl away with a mustered up a smile. 'Please store your energy for those that need it. I'll take something for this when I get back.'

She ignored the girl's faint smile and tuned back into the conversation, hearing Musa declare that Bloom believed the Trix had split. That made sense. Galatea didn't feel cold - bar inside- and if Icy were around, surely there would be some evidence. She suppressed a shiver. Yet again, the Trix's careless actions had injured her. Some day they would cost her her life. She was almost sure of it. At least her wings weren't in danger as long as she remained untransformed.

Suddenly purple lightning speared the nights sky followed by a flare of the Dragon Fire.

'It's Stormy,' Musa growled, her jaw clenching tightly.

'Girls!' Tecna shouted, dropping beneath the fiery wreck, her Sirenix wings flapping a frantic beat. 'Quick. We have to stop them before they escape into the Infinite Ocean.'

'Right!' Musa shouted back. Riven kissed Musa swiftly and then the fairy of Music raced towards the rest of her friends, sliding into their familiar pose as they shouted: 'Magic Winx, Sirenix!'

'Why do they do that?' Nova wondered, folding her arms over her sparkling orange boob tube and kicking the ground with her knee high red boots.

Beside her, Krystal sighed wistfully. 'They look so cool.'

Riven snorted and stalked off, muttering about fairies as the Winx dived into the water, quickly chasing after the escaping witches. As soon as the witches and Winx disappeared, a sense of relief seemed to settle like a misty cloud over the crowd of students, even though they were still concentrating on the shield. A few extra fairies had flown up the burning carcass of the ship so that it slowly began to move out towards the ocean. Levabikes started to settle in the open yard, the Specialists moving to cordon off the area.

Galatea rubbed her arms, glancing at Krystal. The girl stood in a mint green, off the shoulder layered dress, with green embellishments. Her translucent wings curved out into points, with fine leaf-like designs; much like Flora's, which, since they were both from Lynphea, made sense. A wreath of yellow flowers crowned her head and on her feet she wore green shoes shaped with leaves.

'Hey, this is the first time I've seen you in your Fairy Form. It looks good on you.'

'You think?' Krystal wondered, tugging at her hem. 'It's not very versatile...'

Nova rolled her eyes with a huff. 'It's fine. It covers more than the Enchantix does.'

'But you can do kicks and stuff without flashing people in your first form,' Krystal pointed out.

'What are you doing?'

All three girls jolted and Nova hissed out a loud breath, making a face before she turned to the figure looming over them. 'Hi Miss Griselda.'

Galatea turned to include the Vice-Head in their little group as she awaited the next order. At least Griselda would know what to do. With the Winx gone and her ears fixed, she suddenly felt out of place and awkward. She wasn't a hero, she didn't throw herself into the fray to defend the world. She honestly wasn't even sure why she was still at Alfea.

'Don't hi me, Lady Nova. Go to Solaria immediately, and alert them before they hear it on the news. You two,' she directed her ire and stern gaze onto Galatea and Krystal who instantly shied closer to the older girl. 'Inform the Sovereign council.' She glanced around and clicked her fingers over Galatea's head. 'You, young man, get over here.'

Krystal flinched and visibly suppressed a curse. Curious, Galatea looked over her shoulder at the broad shouldered Specialist who had faced Nova down in her disguise earlier – that seemed so long ago. He calmly approached them and bowed to Krystal in a manner that didn't suggest he held any respect for her. Galatea offered Krystal a reassuring smile even as the girl shuffled closer.

'You shall escort Princess Galatea and Princess Krystal to Domino. Brandon!' She raised her voice over the hubbub of noise as Specialists trotted past with hoses from their newly arrived Shuttles. 'Brandon,' she began again when the Specialist joined them. 'I would like you and Helia to escort Lady Nova to Solaria safely.'

'I'll go with them,' Sky volunteered, striding up with Riven and Timmy flanking him, though both boys were in deep conversation and probably didn't notice the Prince walking ahead of them.

'You most certainly will not,' Griselda snapped. 'You'll go with Karel and the girls to Domino. Alert the Council that this was not an attack by Tritannus but merely a cry for attention. Timmy, Riven, I'll expect a thorough inspection of the wreckage once it's safe. For the moment, I need you both on crowd control. I don't want any reporters or cameras near this scene. I do not want those girls to get any more attention than they have. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Miss Griselda,' they murmured in unison like well trained slaves, and deciding that was the best she would get from them, the Mistress Dictator stalked off to give others orders.

'I wonder if she knows that we don't have to take commands from her,' Riven groused.

Timmy shook his head with a reluctant smile. 'Yeah, you go and tell her that, Riven. See what response you get; I've my camera ready.'

Ribbing each other good naturedly, the two boys left them, and as Nova was gallantly escorted away by Brandon, Sky and Helia talked in low murmurs. Krystal stepped forward, tentatively approaching the long haired specialist.

'Helia, can I talk to you?'

A super charge of tension rose in the air and Galatea folded her arms, averting her gaze, wondering if she should give them privacy. This probably should be a private conversation. Goosebumps rose along her neck and she glanced over her shoulder to find Karel's steely gaze on the couple. She blinked and shivered, just as Helia shook his head.

'Not now, Krystal.'

Not even smiling, he jogged off to catch up with Brandon, leaving the young girl standing dejectedly, head bowed, lilac hair falling around her face, and fists clenched tight at her sides. Galatea suddenly felt sorry for her; she so obviously wore her heart on her sleeve around the Specialist, but his heart was completely wrapped around the Fairy of Nature. It couldn't be easy, that's why Galatea had chosen to stay away from relationships. Instead, she poured herself into her music.

'Ah, ladies, it would be best if we followed Griselda's advice. The Sovereign Council needs to know about this.'

Galatea conceded to Prince Sky's point and grimaced when he gestured for the ladies in his company to go first. With a scowl, she stomped towards the growing perimeter, with Krystal traipsing behind and Helia and Prince Sky bringing up the rear.

* * *

Lady Diaspro slept like the dead. Which was good for some, the woman thought, as she stepped into the room. All that careful watching had actually paid off, who knew? A simple bungling with the changing of the guard and she had slipped through their patrols with barely a disturbance. Not surprising, she was rather good at her job.

She tiptoed over the floorboards gleaming in the moonlight pouring in the open window, and stepped onto the plush rug. A quick scan told her that there were no booby traps, no spells, nothing.

She frowned and stepped back. She had to be missing something. Diaspro had been clearly suspicious earlier when she'd been in the garden, surely she hadn't forgotten so soon. Then again, after the disagreement she'd had with the King of Eraklyon, it was not surprising that the noble lady was distracted.

Coming to stand by the bed, she glanced down at the sleeping beauty. Diaspro's platinum curls, turned silver in the moonlight; her dark feathered lashes resting starkly on delicately flushed apple cheeks. On Earth there was a fairy-tale of a stunningly pretty princess who was so enviable, a group of fairies put her to sleep for hundreds of years, only to be awoken by a pinch from a marauding Prince. The idea was laughable, but maybe it had merit, maybe a pinch would wake Diaspro. She smirked and pulled out the needle; still glistening with the liquid she had dipped it in. Keeping quiet, she leaned close to prick the sleeping woman, pressing the tip closer to her soft, ethereal smooth skin.

The needle snapped.

She froze and waited, breath held for Diaspro to awaken, but the woman slept on, blissfully unaware. A quick brush of her fingers over the flawless skin confirmed her suspicions.

The bitch was coated in diamond.

Of course, Diaspro didn't have any traps; she was virtually invulnerable like this.

She spun on her heel and crept to the window, climbing onto the sill and sneaking another look back. This would put a kink in their plans, she mused, as she slipped out the window and into the shadows.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**A.N.** Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. So thanks to Akela, Ella, Nentone, Signourney, PiercetheVeil, and Miko. All feedback and support is really appreciated.

Crystolians are currency, I used it in Memory Box and probably came from the game for PS2 where Bloom exchanged crystals for dresses from Looma.

Pierce the spacing issue is probably a Fanfiction problem, which you'll encounter when you start writing yourself. The editor likes to mess around with the formatting – it does this once in a while and it doesn't help that I'm writing things out in Scrivener, which Fanfiction doesn't seem to acknowledge. I'll try catching that but I can't promise to always see it. I do edit my writing; I do proofread several times before posting, so issues like spacing is definitely not caused on my end. Thank you for pointing it out though.


End file.
